Obligados
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Despues de derrotar a Voldemor a Harry y Hermione se les encomienda una muy dificil mision...Aceptaran? Entren, les gustara. H
1. Chapter 1

Extraño.

Esa era la palabra que describía la vida en Hogwarts después de la última batalla, la que culmino con la derrota del señor tenebroso… Por fin Lord Voldemort había muerto, entregando así la paz al mundo mágico y en especial al famoso niño que vivió, Harry Potter.

Pero contrario a lo que todos pensaban, la vida del joven mago a partir de la victoria solo fue de mal en pero. Termino definitivamente con su novia Ginny Weasley, quien ahora salía con Draco Malfoy; su fama aumento mil veces mas de lo esperado, miles de chicas estaban ahora tras de el (muchos preguntaran, que tiene eso de malo? ) pero solo por su fama y dinero; su mejor amigo Ron Weasley había comenzado una relación con Luna Lovegood, por lo que ahora pasaba menos tiempo con el; y para acabarla su mejor amiga Hermione Granger se había comenzado a alejar de el, sin darle una explicación siquiera, y cuando el le preguntaba el por que de su lejanía ella respondía que eran imaginaciones suyas.

Soltó un suave suspiro al mirar a la derecha del lago y ver a su exnovia besando al rubio slytherin; les deseaba de todo corazón que fueran felices, por que al fin había entendido que por esa linda pelirroja solo sentía un amor de hermanos, para el ella era su hermanita.

Oyó pasos acercarse a su derecha y volteo a ver, para encontrarse con la figura de su casi exmejor amiga. La chaca llevaba un libro entre los brazos mientras su cabello –antes indomable y ahora suave y sedoso- se agitaba co el viento.

La castaña se congelo al ver la mirada del ojiverde posada sobre ella. Ámbar contra esmeralda. El corazón de Harry comenzó a acelerarse en ese preciso momento y por un momento pensó que la castaña le sonreiría y se sentaría a su lado para platicar como antes, pero esas idea quedo descartada en cuanto la vio colocarse un mechón de cabello detrás del oído, acto seguido la chica dio media vuelta y camino de regreso al castillo.

El ánimo del joven termino de irse por completo al suelo y su corazón se contrajo de dolor. Harry coloco una mano sobre su pecho, donde asta hace unos minutos su corazón latía fuertemente y donde seguramente ahora solo quedaban pedasos esparcidos, quemados.

Un sonido chirriante lo hizo levantar la mirada al cielo, y sonrío al ver a su fiel lechuza volando asía el, llevaba una carta en el pico. Harry la tomo en cuanto el ángel blanco se poso sobre su hombro y pudo reconocer el emblema de la orden del Fénix.

_Querido Harry: _

_Por medio de __Hedwig me permito enviarte esta notificación, para pedirte de la manera más atenta que vallas a la sala de los menesteres en exactamente media hora._

_Por el momento no te puedo explicar gran cosa, solo que las cosas se complicaron…te explicaremos todo aquí. _

_Atte: _

_Remus J. Lupin._

Las cosas se complicaron. Que extraña forma de tratar de llamar la atención de Harry… pero funciono.

Se levanto de la roca y comenzó a caminar rumbo al castillo. Paso entre los pasillos, tratando de evitar la horda de fanáticas histéricas que lo perseguían.

Camino tres veces frente a la pared de la entrada y esta se abrió.

Harry se quedo parado en la puerta al ver allí a toda la orden en pleno y además a Ron, Luna, Ginny, Draco y… Hermione. Su corazón se contrajo.

La castaña ni siquiera se digno a verlo cuando el se sentó a su lado.

-Veo con gusto que sigues siendo igual de puntual que siempre, Harry- dijo Lupin tratando de sonar tranquilo, pero no lo logro.

Harry volteo a ver a su alrededor. Todos los miembros de la orden trataban de aparentar tranquilidad pero sus miradas eran una mezcla entre la preocupación y la incertidumbre, mientras los chicos tenían la duda escrita en el rostro.

-Que es lo que sucede, Lupin?- pregunto Harry, al ver que nadie hablaba.

-Los citamos aquí, por que hay algo que deben saber…-dijo el licántropo- las fuerzas del mal están dispuestas a renacer y buscaran venganza.

-De que habla?- pregunto Ron, sintiendo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo.

-Voldemort preparo un plan B antes de la guerra final- explico McGonagall- Dejo un pedazo de cada horrocruxes en un lugar secreto. Estos se activarían en el momento de su muerte, creando así una nueva alma, que vagara por el mundo hasta el momento en que este listo para renacer.

-El re…renacerá?- pregunto en un jadeo la castaña.

-Así es- Asintió Remus- Y no solo sabemos que renacerá, si no que sabemos en quien renacerá.

-En quien?- fue la pregunta general por parte de los jóvenes.

-Voldemort renacerá en… en el hijo de Harry Potter.

-En mi que?! En mi Hijo?!!- jadeo el moreno, levantándose de su lugar de un brinco, provocando que Draco, quien estaba del otro lado, casi fuera derribado de su silla.- Es una broma?!

Todos los de la orden negaron con la cabeza, y a Harry no le quedo mas que volverse a sentar, con los brazos cruzados.

-Entonces, si Voldemort planeo todo para renacer en el hijo de Harry…- hablo por primera vez Luna- la respuesta esta en que Harry no tenga hijos.

Potter le lanzo una mirada de coraje que hubiera asustado al mismísimo Snape, pero la rubia ni se inmuto.

-Ese es el problema- dijo la nueva directora del colegio- Ese niño debe nacer.

-Lo que Minerva trata de decir es que el heredero Potter va a nacer, así esta estipulado en el destino y así es como se hará- dijo Remus, mirando seriamente a el niño que vivió- Pero si ese niño por algún motivo llega a nacer fuera de nuestra vigilancia y protección, lo mas probable es que Voldemort ocupe su cuerpo en cuanto nazca… por lo tanto lo mejor será que nazca con nosotros protegiéndolo.

-Tengo 18 años…- murmuro Harry en un susurro que paso desapercibido para todos, excepto para la castaña a su lado.

-Además otro de los peligros es que la madre del niño sea una aliada de los mortifagos que aun quedan por el mundo, por lo tanto quien lleve en sus entrañas al pequeño debe ser alguien de nuestra entera confianza… alguien que no pueda sucumbir ante las promesas de dinero y poder que Voldemort le ofrezca… Dumbledore así lo estipulo.

-Dumbledore lo sabia?!!!

-Así es… la razón de por que no te lo dijo, no la sabemos… de hecho, ni si quiera nosotros estábamos enterados de este plan B del bando enemigo. Ase unos días encontramos una nueva "profecía", y alado de ella una nota con las instrucciones especificas…instrucciones que deben seguirse al pie de la letra.

-Se que es algo difícil de entender, pero tu y la madre del pequeño deben estar en completo acuerdo y armonía sobre esto…-comento Minerva.

-…por lo que Dumbledore especifico que la madre de tu hijo, Harry, debe ser…debe ser Hermione Granger.

La sala se quedo en completo silencio por algunos segundos mientras todos procesaban la información.

3…2…1…


	2. Que nosotros que!

-…por lo que Dumbledore especifico que la madre de tu hijo, Harry, debe ser…debe ser Hermione Granger.

La sala se quedo en completo silencio por algunos segundos mientras todos procesaban la información.

3…2…1…

-Que?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- no fue Harry quien grito, si no la castaña a su lado, quien ahora estaba de pie.

-Por favor, Hermione, no grites, querida- le pidió Molly Weasley, saliendo de quien sabe donde, detrás de su esposo.

-Que no grite, señora Weasley?! Que no grite?!- Pregunto la chica- Como quiere que reaccione si me acaban de decir que tengo que prestar mi vientre para llevar por 9 meses al hijo de Potter?!!

El corazón de Harry se volvió a contraer… Ella, su mejor amiga, lo había llamado Potter.

-Yo no hare eso!!- regreso a la realidad ante el grito de la castaña.

-Es que no es un opción, Hermione- explico Lupin-, si tu y Harry no tienen un bebe la estabilidad y la paz del mundo mágico se acabara… Pues Voldemort volverá a partir su alma y se dispersara entre más infantes inocentes. La meta de Voldemort es encarnar al hijo de Harry, pero si no lo logra máximo en un año, ocupara el cuerpo de por lo menos 7 bebes, y el caos se desatara.

-Un año?!!!- fue el grito que soltaron Harry y Hermione.

-7 niños/ 7 Voldemort?!!- fue la exclamación por parte de los otros 4 chicos.

Hermione se dejo caer pesadamente en la silla, con la mirada llena de ira.

-La inseminaran?- pregunto Draco, después de varios minutos de silencio.

-La que?- preguntaron Ron, Ginny y Luna a la vez.

-Inseminaran- repitió el rubio- Tengo entendido que es un método muggle para embarazar mujeres.

-Estas en lo correcto respecto al termino, Draco- le dijo Remus- Pero ese no es el método que se usara. El bebe debe ser concebido por el método normal y humano que todos conocemos.

Esto fue la gota que colmo el vaso de los chicos.

-Como?!!!- Ron juro que el grito que pego Harry se escucho por todo el colegio.

-No, no, no y no!!!!!!!!!!- se levanto la castaña- No solo me están pidiendo… mas bien, obligando a prestar mi vientre, si no que también debo acostarme con Potter?!! Pero que se han creído?!! De ninguna forma!! Me niego!! Búsquense a otra idiota que se deje húsar!!!

Y diciendo esto salio de la sala, dejando a todos con la boca literalmente abierta.

-Pero que a pasado con ustedes dos?- pregunto la señora Weasley, mirando detenidamente a Harry, quien no podía articular palabra.

-Simplemente el destino les jugo una mala pasada y separo sus caminos- comento Luna, acariciando la mano de Ron y abrazándose a el.

La ira de Hermione en vez de ir disminuyendo con el paso de las horas iba en aumento. Después de regresar de la maldita reunión con la orden se había enserado en su habitación en la torre de los premios anuales, la cual compartía con Draco Malfoy.

Escucho pasos subir por la escalera y detenerse frente a su habitación.

Espero unos segundos… y nada.

Suspiro, pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

Quiso hacerse la desentendida y se acuclillo más contra el pequeño rincón de la habitación. Pero los golpecitos se repitieron y suspirando se levanto a abrir, encontrándose con el joven rubio, quien tenia una mirada preocupada.

-Hola- dijo el joven.

-No lo hare- fue la respuesta de la chica- No dejare que me usen de esa forma… No soy una cualquiera, Draco!

-Lo se, castaña, tranquila- sonrío un poco, tratando de sonar gracioso y hacerla reír pero no funciono. –Veo que en verdad estas enfadada.

-Como quieres que no lo este?!! Dumbledore dejo estipulado que me convirtieran en un trozo de carne con el que Potter podrá jugar y satisfacerse, para después convertirme en un incubadora humana!!- se dejo caer nuevamente en el suelo

-Shhh… tranquila- le susurro, sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola.- Cualquier chica en tu lugar estaría feliz- bromeo.

-Pero no la chica que de verdad esta enamorada de Harry… sabiendo que si el alguna vez llega a besarla será por esa maldita profecía- se separo de el- y que si llegan a tener relaciones, será por obligación y ese bebe no será concebido con amor… y yo no quiero eso, Draco… enserio, no quiero.- sollozo, abrazándose otra vez al rubio.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron en esa posición, pero la camisa de Draco termino completamente mojada y los ojos de Hermione ahora eran más rojos de lo que cualquiera se hubiera imaginado que podrían llegar a ser.

-No quiero tener un hijo…no así-comento la castaña, mientras se dejaba envolver en los brazos de Morfeo.


	3. Capitulo 3: Y ahora que voy a hacer?

Capitulo 3:

Algunas semanas después de lo sucedido la orden se volvió a reunir pero esta vez Hermione no se presento. Harry solo observaba en un rincón como esa bola de adultos decidían y discutían sobre como se llevaría acabo su vida de ahora en adelante.

Suspiro resignado al oír como Remus y Tonks decían que ya era hora de que empezara la gestación. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro y al levantar la vista se encontró a su más reciente amigo Draco Malfoy. Harry supo que con esa acción le estaba brindando todo su apoyo.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor la vio sentada junto a Parvati, quien tenía la mirada ensombrecida, al igual que muchos alumnos más.

-Que pasa?- pregunto Ginny, mientras todos se sentaban a la mesa.

Nadie respondió, pero Hermione le alargo el ejemplar del profeta que habían estado leyendo.

-"La fuerza de los mortifagos párese regresar"- cito Draco, mientras leía- La noche de ayer un pequeño poblado del sur fue atacado por un grupo de mortifagos. No hubo sobrevivientes. Significara acaso que las fuerzas oscuras están otra vez entre nosotros?"

Todos guardaron silencio pero tanto los hermanos Weasley como Draco y Luna voltearon a ver a Harry y a Hermione. La chica tenia la mirada perdida, pero se levanto y salio a paso rápido del Gran Comedor. Todos la siguieron con la mirada.

Algunas horas después Remus, Minerva, Draco, Luna, los hermanos Weasley y Harry se encontraban en el despacho de la directora conversando sobre el ataque mortifagos cuando la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a una Hermione con la mirada fría y el semblante pálido y tenso.

-Lo hare- fue todo lo que dijo, pero ellos entendieron perfectamente.

-Dumbledore sabia que terminarías aceptando- sonrío McGonagall- Por eso dejo una cláusula mas. Tú y Harry deben casarse. De esa forma pasaras a ser una Potter y el poder de Harry y de su familia te protegerá a ti y al bebe durante el embarazo.

Harry vio como la chica apretaba los puchos y la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada.

-Dije que lo hare… ya esta- dio media vuelta y salio del despacho.

Draco volteo a ver a su novia, quien asintió y rápidamente los dos fueron a seguir a la castaña.

La chica caminaba rápidamente, tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus hermosos ojos color miel.

Oyó pasos correr detrás de ella y se paro en seco, dispuesta a abofetear a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Estas segura?- reconoció la voz de su pelirroja amiga y se contuvo de lanzar el golpe.-Después ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

-Crees que no lo se?! Pero ya no hay otra forma…-las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas- Si es la única opción para que gente inocente no muera, lo hare.

Dos pares de brazos la abrazaron fuertemente, mientras nuevas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

Exactamente dos semanas después de eso McGonagall había llamado a un juez que ya los estaba esperando en el despacho de la directora. Solo Remus, Tonks, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Draco y Minerva estuvieron presentes en la pequeña ceremonia.

Harry no pudo evitar que su corazón se rompiera ante el frío "Si, acepto" de parte de Hermione.

Las argollas mágicas fueron puestas en sus dedos anulares y la ceremonia concluyo, sin el típico beso que se espera normalmente.

McGonagall sirvió algunas copas y cuando comenzó a repartirlas noto que la joven castaña ya no estaba en el despacho… Y Harry, como buen esposo, fue obligado a irla a buscar.

Camino siguiendo el rastro de energía mágica que despedía la argolla de su ahora esposa, pues era una especie de localizador. La torre de los premios anuales. Allí estaba la joven.

**Chicas, mil perdones por el retraso. **

**Lo que pasa es que mi amada computadora esta fallando y pues la tuvimos que mandar a arreglar…**

**Por cierto, se que están enfadadas por que los capítulos son muy cortos, pero es que esta fue la primera historia que escribí ase como 2 años…Obviamente mi técnica de escritura a cambiado pero para que me conocieran quise subir primero los fics que escribí ase tiempo.**

**Les deseo lo mejor, nos estaremos viendo.**

**Y como agradecimiento les tengo un pequeño adelanto del capitulo siguiente, espero lo disfruten y lo quieran seguir leyendo:**

**-Eres un idiota- fue la sabia respuesta de Hermione- Eres un idiota… y te odio! Te odio muchísimo! Te odio tanto… te odio como no tienes un idea!**

**Harry cerro los ojos, esperando sentir la palma de la castaña impactada contra su mejilla, peor no fue así… lo que sintió fueron los dulces y suaves labios de la castaña contra los suyos y sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello.**

**-Shhh- le dijo la chica, mientras se alejaba apenas lo necesario y se quitaba la blusa con brusquedad.- Cállate.**

**-Pero…**

**-Te dije que te calles.- lo volvió a besar. **


	4. Capitulo 4: Despues de la boda

El cuadro aun no había cerrado del todo por lo que el pudo entrar sin decir la contraseña.

Subió las escaleras y entro a la única habitación abierta…allí estaba ella. Sentada en la cama, viendo fijamente en la ventana el atardecer.

-Esta difícil la misión que nos mandaron, no?- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, pero en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se maldijo mentalmente.

-Eres un idiota- fue la sabia respuesta de Hermione- Eres un idiota… y te odio! Te odio muchísimo! Te odio tanto… te odio como no tienes un idea!

Auch, eso le dolió muchísimo a Harry… pero la castaña aun tenía algo que decir.

-Te odio y odio a Dumbledore por meterme en esto!- se levanto de la cama, encarándolo. Sus ojos estaban rojos de furia- Eres un idiota y te odio… y aun así estoy aquí… me case contigo, me case con un idiota al que odio!- Harry apretó los puños, oyendo todo lo que la chica ante el decía- Y no solo eso… ahora también tengo que acostarme contigo para darte un heredero… un maldito heredero! Por que si no lo hago todo el mundo mágico sucumbirá y es probable que el mundo muggle también! Debo entregarle mi virginidad a un idiota! Y no a cualquier idiota, si no a un idiota que odio!- Hermione dio tres zancadas hasta quedar frente a el- Te odio Harry James Potter!

Harry cerro los ojos, esperando sentir la palma de la castaña impactada contra su mejilla, peor no fue así… lo que sintió fueron los dulces y suaves labios de la castaña contra los suyos y sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello.

El moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar, respondiendo el beso, disfrutando de los labios de su amiga, saboreando su esencia a vainilla.

Las manos de Hermione abandonaron su cuello y bajaron a sus hombros, para quitarle la chaqueta al chico, quien no opuso resistencia. Harry aferro sus manos a la cintura de Hermione, tocando un poco de su suave piel, mientras ella extraía la camisa del pantalón y la desabrochaba desesperadamente.

-N-no- tartamudeo, al sentir lo que ella hacia.

-Shhh- le dijo la chica, mientras se alejaba apenas lo necesario y se quitaba la blusa con brusquedad.- Cállate.

-Pero…

-Te dije que te calles.- lo volvió a besar.

La tela del sostén de la castaña se pego a su torso y el la apretó contra ella. No pensó demasiado en lo que hacia, no pensó en detenerla cuando ella le desabrocho el pantalón; no pensó en detenerse cuando el le desabrocho el pantalón; no pensó en detenerse cuando atrapo entre sus dedos el broche del sostén y lo desabrocho; y mucho menos pensó en detenerse cuando vio el cuerpo de su amiga semi-desnuda frente a el.

Se embeleso con los preciosos pechos de la castaña, redondos y firmes, incitándolo a probarlos, a lamerlos… a morderlos mientras le hacia el amor. Bajo sus labios de la boca al cuello de la muchacha y lo beso lenta y suavemente; escucho un suave gemido salir de los labios de su esposa y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hermione dio un paso asía atrás y el chico la siguió, sin dejar de esparcir pequeños besos sobre la suave piel de su cuello. Juntos caminaron hasta que las rodillas de Hermione chocaron contra el borde de su cama, cayendo los dos; inmediatamente Harry sostuvo su propio peso con las manos para no aplastarla, sin dejar en ningún momento de besar su cuello.

Dando suaves besos bajo del cuello hasta uno de sus pechos, topándose a su paso con una fina cadenita de la que colgaba un hermoso dije en forma de H con una esmeralda en una esquina, la misma que el le había regalado la navidad antes de la ultima batalla; se sorprendió un poco al ver que aun la usaba pues asía solo 10 minutos que ella le gritaba lo mucho que lo odiaba, y después de todo si odias a alguien no usas algo que esa persona te regalo. Continúo su camino hasta atrapar el pezón derecho, mordiéndolo un poco y succionando. Hermione arqueo la espalda al sentir los labios húmedos de su esposo sobre ella.

Los rayos de sol le daban de lleno en la cara, y el tubo que despertar y ponerse los anteojos para poder ver algo más aya de su nariz. Una vez que los tuvo puestos se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama, suspirando. De golpe recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior, las carisias, los besos, los gemidos, y el llegar al clímax los dos al mismo tiempo. Sonriendo un poco estiro el brazo para rodear la cintura de su ahora esposa, pero lo único que encontró fue el vacío. Extrañado, se levanto y salio de la cama, buscando con la mirada alrededor de la habitación, no había rastro de la chica por ningún lado. Tomo sus pantalones de la pijama del suelo y se los puso rápidamente; bajo las escaleras sin importarle que estaba en la torre que la castaña compartía con Draco…En la sala común estaba ella, arreglando unos libros del estante, ya vestida con su uniforme del colegio, su cabello caía en cascada sobre su espalda y se agitaba con la pequeña brisa que entraba por la ventana.

-Hermione…-susurro con la voz entrecortada.

La chica la volteo a ver, sin rastro de odio…pero tampoco de alegría, más bien estaba fría.

-Ya despertaste, será mejor que te des un baño y te cambies, para bajar a desayunar- tomo los libros y camino a la salida del retrato- Es tarde.

Y salio…pero volvió a entrar rápidamente.

-Que pasa?-pregunto extrañado.

-He olvidado algo- dejo los libros en la mesa, se desabrocho un botón de la blusa, recogió su cabello hacia un lado y desabrocho la fina cadena, la sostuvo con una mano mientras se quitaba el anillo de bodas con la otra y lo introducía en la cadenita, para después volvérsela a poner en el cuello y agregar su cabello- Deberías hacer lo mismo con la tuya o los demás comenzaran a sospechar.

Dirigió su mirada a su mano izquierda, contemplando el anillo contra el reflejo de la luz, mientras la oía salir de la torre.

-Gracias a Merlín no dormí aquí anoche- exclamo la voz de Draco Malfoy desde la escalera- Solo he venido a darme un baño y cambiarme de ropa. Como pasaron su primera noche de casados?- pregunto riendo.

-Cierra la boca Malfoy- le pidió, enfurruñado.

-Tan mal estuvo?- pregunto, arreglando su mochila en la mesa.

-No… ese es el problema- suspiro- Me encanto… el…el sexo fue increíble, y ahora no se que pasa con ella.… No me habla.

Draco trago saliva pesadamente y fingió que se le hacia tarde.

-Ya la conoces… tiene mucho que estudiar.- y salio de la torre.

Suspiro, sabiendo a casi al cien por ciento que su amigo algo le estaba ocultando.

Al entrar al Gran comedor, casi una semana después de su boda con Hermione, lo primero que vio fue a Ginny, Luna y Hermione sentadas en una esquina de la mesa, con las cabezas muy juntas, hablando en susurros. Sintiéndose extrañamente observado se sentó a lado de Ron, quien ya devoraba su cena. En ese momento vio a Hermione levantarse, paso justo detrás de el y susurro un "sígueme" que el con dificultad pudo oír, para después verla caminar hasta la salida.

Recargada contra la pared estaba ella esperándolo, mientras jugaba un poco con el anillo en su cadena que colgaba del cuello. Camino hasta ella y se coloco de frente para encararla.

-Que pasa?

-McGonagall me mando a hacer unos estudios ayer para saber si ya estaba embarazada… los resultados llegaron hoy- dijo la chica sin verlo de frente.

-Y?- le pregunto el, nervioso de pronto, esperando la respuesta.

-Pues, nada… No lo estoy- le dijo, viéndolo a la cara y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh… -fue todo lo que dijo, pues no sabia como reaccionar.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, la chica dio media vuelta y camino hasta la Torre de premios anuales, que ya no compartía con Draco, sino que Harry ocupaba la habitación del rubio, mientras el se había instalado en la torre de Gryffindor. Para todo el colegio ellos seguían sin hablarse y realmente así era, nadie sabio del matrimonio más que los que lo presenciaron.

Después de media hora de caminar por los pasillos, sin querer volver al comedor para cenar, subió cansadamente hasta la torre, dijo la contraseña y se encamino a su ahora cuarto, pero al pasar al lado de la habitación de la castaña oyó pasos acelerados y algunas maldiciones.

-Todo bien?- pregunto, sin atreverse a abrir la puerta.

-Déjame en paz!!-le grito ella.

-Demonios! Yo solo trate de ser amable contigo!- se enfurruño el moreno.

Oyó un fuerte suspiro y después pasos acercarse a la puerta, la que se abrió de un tiron para dejar ver a una Hermione ya con el camisón de la pijama puesta y quien sostenía un pergamino en la mano derecha.

-McGonagall y Lupin nos piden…no, mas bien nos exigen que apresuremos las cosas para poder concebir un hijo… Creo que hay una igual en tu cuarto.

-Hablare con Remus- dijo el, mientras daba media vuelta para entrar en su habitación, pero Hermione lo jalo del brazo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya se estaban besando con pasión pegados a la pared de la habitación.

El camisón de ella quedo en el suelo en cuestión de minutos, al igual que la ropa de el. Ahora los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos en la cama, el dentro de ella, mientras sus caderas se movían a un mismo compás y sus gemidos resonaban en toda la habitación. Al final los dos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo y se dejaron caer uno alado de otro en brazos de Morfeo…

Y como la vez anterior, cuando Harry despertó Hermione ya no estaba… Y por segunda vez se sintió herido.

Lejos estaba de imaginar que apartar de ese día sus noches cambiarían para siempre.

No hablaron en el día, como siempre, pero cuando el entro de nuevo a la torre en la noche ella ya estaba esperándolo con un camisón celeste puesto, leyendo sentada en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-Buenas noches- dijo el, tratando de ser cortes.

Y la respuesta de ella fue jalarlo del brazo para terminar haciendo el amor en el sofá.

Aparir de ese día sus vidas transcurrían así, sin hablarse de día, pero haciendo el amor por la noche, todos y cada uno de los días… y al despertar ella nunca estaba, sin importar si lo habían hecho en la sala, en el cuarto de ella o en el de el.

Bueno, una noche no fue así…

Era el primer aniversario luctuoso de sus padres y ella estaba destrozada después de ir al cementerio, un mes después de su boda con Harry. Insistió en ir sola al cementerio pero tanto Draco como Ginny la acompañaron. Al verla volver Harry pensó que querría estar sola esa noche, pero en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente la chica comenzó a besarlo y a quitarle la ropa.

-No-dijo el, con voz firma, deteniendo las manos de la castaña- Así no.

-Por que no?- pregunto ella, mirándolo incrédula.

-Esta noche vallamos con calma- le pidió y la beso tiernamente en los labios- Sin prisas… sin obligaciones… solo tu y yo.

Le acaricio la mejilla lentamente y la beso con cuidado, lentamente se despojaron de sus ropas mientras subían a la habitación de ella.

Esa vez no fue solo sexo como habían querido creer y como les habían dicho a sus amigos antes; esa noche hicieron el amor en todo el sentido de la palabra. Y después de llegar juntos al clímax y recostarse uno alado del otro, Harry la abrazo y no la soltó en toda la noche. Despertaron entrelazados aun.

Un mes después…justamente un mes después, Hermione tenía entre sus manos una prueba de embarazo mágica marcando positivo. Era oficial, estaba embarazada.


	5. Capitulo 5: Ya esta, Ahora dejame en paz

Capitulo 5:

Bajo las escaleras de su habitación lentamente, sintiendo las piernas extrañamente frágiles. Harry estaba sentado frente a la chimenea, leyendo el diario "El Profeta". Su cabello rebelde caía sobre su frente, sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas brillaban contra el fuego. Instintivamente la castaña se llevo una mano a su aun plano vientre y suspiro.

-Estoy embarazada- le dijo, viendo como el volteaba a verla rápidamente, dejando caer el periódico- Ya puedes escribirle a Lupin. Yo iré a hablar con McGonagall.

No hubo un abrazo desesperado…no hubo un grito de felicidad de parte de el orgulloso padre… no hubo lagrimas de felicidad de parte de ninguno de los dos. Pero aun así Harry sonrío.

Las cosas a partir de ese día las cosas quedarían así. El matrimonio seguiría oculto, por que así lo había querido Hermione; y como solo faltaban 3 meses para que el curso escolar terminara McGonagall confiaba en que el embarazo no se notara…o al menos no demasiado.

Las chicas si que gritaron de felicidad al saber la "buena nueva" y los chicos se limitaron a felicitarlos sin hacer tanto escándalo.

Con forme los días pasaban Hermione se iba distanciando mas y mas de Harry, no volvieron a dormir juntos y mucho menos a hacer el amor, aun cuando ambos lo deseaban muchísimo.

Otro cambio notorio fue que a partir de ese día Harry no dejaba sola a Hermione en ningún momento, y si por algún motivo el no podía acompañarla a algún lado Ginny, Luna o Draco lo hacían. Cada vez que la veía no podía evitar que su mirada se dirigiera a su vientre aun plano y después que una pequeña sonrisa se le escapara.

Las clases siguieron su curso sin que nadie más supiera que un pequeño Potter se estaba gestando en el vientre de cierta castaña.

Y hablando de ella…

8 semanas de embarazo:

Trataba de seguir con su vida, trataba de evitar las miradas de Harry, trataba de ignorarlo, incluso trataba de imaginar que nada estaba pasando, que no había un pequeño ser dentro de ella…por que cada vez que pensaba en "eso" no podía evitar que la tristeza la invadiera. No sabia que pasaría después de que "eso" naciera, pero seguramente Harry no iba a querer seguir casado, tal vez lo mejor era que "eso" se fuera con su padre, por que por mas que trataba –y aunque sonara muy duro- ella no sentía nada por "eso" mas que una profunda tristeza.

Un día mientras se abrochaba la blusa del colegio noto un pequeño bultito justo debajo de su ombligo; era una pequeña inflamación, imperceptible para los demás, pero no para ella. Pasó sus dedos lentamente por el pequeño bultito y lo sintió duro; la tristeza la invadió nuevamente. "Eso" ya estaba comenzando a cambiar su cuerpo y eso que solo tenia dos meses.

Un día mientras bajaban juntos al gran comedor, Hermione sintió como la cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas, y estuvo apunto de caer de las escaleras, pero los fuertes brazos de Harry la sujetaron justo a tiempo.

-Estas bien?- la angustia se podía ver plasmada en su rostro.

-Si…solo me maree…pero estoy bien.

-Segura? Si quieres puedo llevarte a la enfermería.

-No hace falta…-se alejo de los brazos de Harry y siguió caminando, pero se volvió a marear y su esposo corrió hasta ella.

-Mejor volvemos a la torre- y sin importarle todas las negativas de ella, la tomo en brazos y regreso el camino recorrido.

Al ver que no había forma de hacer cambiar de opinión a Harry la castaña se cruzo de brazos y se dejo ser recostada en el sofá, fulminando al ojiverde con la mirada.

-No me veas así, lo hago por tu bien y el del bebe- dijo mientras caminaba a la ventana.

Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente para contener las lágrimas.

12 semanas de embarazo:

Los días pasaban y cada día Hermione se sentía peor, no solo por los síntomas del embarazo, ella sentía que algo más estaba pasando. Tan solo tenía 3 meses de embarazo y su cuerpo no había cambiado mucho, solo la pequeña inflamación debajo de su ombligo.

Entre los síntomas normales que empezó a experimentar fueron las nauseas, el sueño, y un poco de dolor de cabeza. Pero dentro de los extraños estaban la visión nublada y un poco de ardor en el vientre, pero trato de no darle importancia…

Hasta que una madrugada el ardor se presento mas fuerte, y siguió aumentando hasta que se convirtió en un dolor insoportable.

Harry dormía tranquilamente en su habitación. Sus sueños eran los mismos desde hacia unos meses, Hermione, llanto de bebes, cunas, fuego…hasta que escucho un lejano grito, que poco a poco comenzó a subir de volumen, haciéndolo despertar sobresaltado.

Corrió a la habitación de Hermione y la encontró en el suelo, acurrucada, llorando y gritando de dolor.

-Que pasa?!- pregunto acercándose a ella, pero se detuvo en seco al ver un pequeño charco de sangre que salía de las piernas de la chica- Por Dios!!

Se arrodillo a su lado y rápidamente conjuro un patronus para llamar a la directora McGonagall, mientras veía como la sangre seguía fluyendo.

Hermione veía a través de sus lágrimas el rostro preocupado de Harry, mientras sentía el dolor en su vientre.

-El bebe…-susurro-mi bebe…

-Tranquila…todo estará bien-la abrazo contra su pecho, hasta que la sintió desmayarse.

Justo en ese momento la directora entro, con los pelos parados y el pijama mal puesto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola…

Este…espero que no me quieran matar por cortar el capitulo de esta forma…pero que creen? Ya no tengo tiempo!!!

Ustedes que opinan?

Morirá el pobre bebe si o no?


	6. capitulo 6: Primeros cambios

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me perteneces, son de J.K.R. Lo único que es mio es la idea loca.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6:

Los rayos del sol lastimaban los parpados de la joven castaña, por lo que poco a poco comenzó a despertar. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco de la enfermería y después el cabello alborotado de Harry, quien tenía la cabeza recostada contra el colchón y una mano sujetaba la de ella sobre las sabanas. Quiso decir algo, quiso preguntar por el bebe, pero no pudo…estaba tan cansada que tan solo de intentar hablar se quedo dormida otra vez.

-Pero ella estará bien?- pregunto la suave voz de Harry, algunas horas después, mientras ella aun dormía.

-Si… debo admitir que nos dio un gran susto; el bebe estuvo en peligro, perdió demasiada sangre…pero si, los dos estarán bien.- contesto otra voz, que no tubo tiempo de identificar pues escucho sus pasos alejarse.

-Dios- suspiro Harry, mientras le acariciaba el cabello- Creí que te perdería.- beso su frente- Que susto mas grande me has pegado, hermosa… Por un instante pensé que me dejarías solo. No se que haría sin ti.

Decidió que no quería seguir escuchando y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Hola- susurro, tratando de ser amable, después de todo Harry ya se había preocupado suficiente por ella en una noche.- como estas?

-Mejor ahora que tu estas bien.

-Y el…el bebe?

-Esta bien- le aseguro, con una pequeña sonrisa triste- Párese que solo fue un susto.

Hermione soltó un suspiro.

.

.

.

.

**13 semanas de embarazo:**

Una semana fue el tiempo que la castaña paso en el hospital, y fue el mismo tiempo en que Harry no se presento a ninguna clase, solo iba a su habitación a darse un baño, luego a desayunar, para después volver a la enfermería. Nadie se lo impidió, pues todos habían visto la angustia y el dolor que paso durante los dos días que Hermione estuvo en riesgo.

Hermione tampoco trato de impedírselo, sabía que no tenía caso. Lo veía todos los días, sentado frente a su cama, leyendo un libro mientras ella hacia lo mismo.

Y ahora los dos se encontraban camino a la torre, Harry cargando en brazos a Hermione, no se preocuparon de que alguien los viera, pues ese día era sábado y todos estaban fuera. Hermione tenía la cara enterrada en el pecho de Harry, con sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. La medimaga le había dicho que era mejor que aun no caminara, que pasara una semana mas en reposo en su cama, a lo que ella no tuvo más que aceptar.

Harry la recostó en su cama y bajo para llevarle la comida, pero al regresar la encontró dormida. Una linda sonrisa se formo en sus labios y no pudo evitar recostarse a su lado y abrazarla, pero sin atreverse a tocar su vientre. La joven inconscientemente enterró su rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

.

.

.

.

**15 semanas de embarazo:**

Ultimo día de clases, oficialmente hoy el colegio quedaría completamente desierto…bueno, casi. Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Luna, Ron, McGonagall, Remus y algunos miembros más de la orden se quedarían a proteger al matrimonio y a esperar el nacimiento.

Harry termino de vestirse y salio de su habitación, pero vio la puerta de la habitación de Hermione entreabierta, cosa que ella nunca asía así que fue a ver que pasaba. Empujo levemente la puerta para que se abriera un poco mas y el pudiera ver.

La vio con un pantalón de mezclilla, pero sin la blusa puesta, solo el brasier, por lo que Harry podía ver su estomago…Un pequeño bultito ya se notaba mas claramente, mientras ella se colocaba la bruza, un poco holgada. Sonrío, pero se fue antes de que ella lo viera.

A todos sus compañeros les habían dicho que ella se iría por un año a Roma, cosa que no era cierta.

Después de algunas horas, Harry bajaba las escaleras para ir a cenar cuando una figura en la ventana llamo su atención. Era su esposa. Ya no llevaba puesta la blusa del colegio sino una blusa de tirantes blanca que se ajustaba a su cuerpo, resaltando mas el pequeño bultito en su estomago.

-Ya comienza a notarse-susurro, pero Hermione lo escucho perfectamente, pues paso una mano delicadamente sobre el bultito.

-Es extraño-admitió, sintiendo su vientre un poco duro bajo sus dedos y sonrío tristemente.

Harry se acerco lentamente a ella por detrás y le susurro muy cerca del oído.

-Te ves hermosa-la chica se sobresalto al escucharlo tan cerca. Giro y su rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del de el- Hola.

-Hola-respondió, sintiendo sus alientos mezclarse. El comenzó a acercar su rostro y cuando sus labios iban a unirse alguien toco a la puerta. Los dos se separaron rápidamente y ella camino hasta la puerta- Adiós- susurro y salió de la sala.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chicas, se que van a querer matarme, primero por al tardanza y segundo por lo corto del capitulo, pero es que me estoy quedando sin mi hadita-musa por culpa de mis exámenes parciales; ahora cada vez que trato de pensar en algo para la historia, solo me vienen problemas matemáticos.**

**En fin…Las quiero y espero me perdones, por que les di gusto…No se murió el bebe!!!!**

**.**

**Ya saben, "Go" al botoncito verde, pues estos son mi sueldo.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Mas cambios

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes que salen en este escrito, son propiedad de la Sra. Rowling**

* * *

Capitulo 7:

Salio de la sala, dejando pasar a cierto pelirrojo, que lo miraba con cara de confusión.

"Ron siempre tan oportuno"-pensó el moreno, enfadado con su amigo.

-No se que pasa aquí-dijo el pelirrojo-Pero siento que interrumpí algo.

-Tu crees?-le pregunto, sarcástico.

-OK, ya me di cuenta, no soy tonto.-Dijo, sentándose sobre el sofá.

-A veces lo pareces.-Se enfurruño.

-Oye, si estas de mal humor no te desquites conmigo, quieres?-se cruzo de brazos.

Harry, al ver que su amigo tenia razón (por primera vez en la vida) suspiro y se sentó frente a el.

-Lo lamento…tienes razón.

-Se puede saber el por que de tu mal humor?

-Es Hermione, me esta volviendo loco…-se paso una mano por el desordenado cabello-me confunde-se levanto y comenzó a caminar por la sala-Un minuto es amable conmigo y al siguiente no me voltea ni a ver.

-Las cosas no han cambiado desde que salio de la enfermería, verdad?

-No…y te juro que pensé que si lo harían, que nos comenzaríamos a llevar como antes, pero…nada.-suspiro y se volvió a sentar en el sofá-Incluso pasa mas tiempo con Draco que aquí.

-Bueno, eso no es raro…desde que Malfoy se unió a nuestro equipo ellos se hicieron muy amigos, eso ya lo sabes.-se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo.

-Si, pero da la casualidad de que su esposo soy yo…con quien debería hablar es conmigo, no con el!-Harry vio como su amigo lo miraba divertido-Que?

-Nada-contesto el riendo. Harry alzo una ceja.-Solo que acabas de hablar como si estuvieras celoso.

-Que? Yo? Celoso? Estas loco, Ron?

-No…pero es la impresión que me diste- se aclaro la garganta- Pero da la casualidad de que su esposo soy yo. Con quien debería hablar es conmigo, no con el-cito las palabras de su amigo y luego soltó una carcajada-Cualquiera que te hubiera oído habría creído lo mismo.

-Ya veo que la locura de Luna se te pego- lo corto Harry- Y para que lo sepas, yo no estoy celoso.

-Aja, si, claro-dijo sarcástico- Si tú lo dices.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos, solo mirándose mutuamente, hasta que…

-De verdad soné celoso?-Pregunto Harry.

Y Ron solo pudo soltarse a reír.

.

.

.

.

16 semanas de embarazo:

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al bajar las escaleras y ver a Hermione recostada en el sofá, con los ojos cerrados y una mano sobre su vientre. La chica suspiro con frustración.

-Pasa algo?-

Hermione pego un brinquito en el sofá, quito la mano de su vientre y se sentó rápidamente, lo que hizo que la sonrisa del moreno creciera. Ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No es gracioso- lo regaño- Bien pudiste matarme de un paro cardiaco.

-Repito, pasa algo?- dijo, ignorando el regaño de ella.- Te noto rara.

-No soporto las nauseas!!-grito, volviéndose a tumbar en el sofá.

-Ya hablaste con McGonagall sobre eso?-pregunta, sentándose a su lado.

-Si…pero dice que es normal. – Suspiro una vez más- Antes no las sentía tan fuertes!

-Quieres que haga algo por ti?- Hermione sintió la dulzura y el amor en las palabras de Harry y no pudo evitar reír.

-Tendrías tu al bebe?-pregunto divertida, al ver la cara de Harry.

-Que chistosa- bufo.

Hermione volvió a cerrar los ojos y trato de relajar su cuerpo, para que las nauseas pasaran. Poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Harry la observo detenidamente, últimamente la chica se cansaba con mas frecuencia por lo que tenia que dormir mas que antes. La cargo y se dispuso a subirla a su cuarto, pues si se quedaba allí seguramente despertaría adolorida. Subió lentamente las escaleras, sintiendo la respiración de Hermione en su cuello.

La deposito suavemente en la cama y acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oído.

"Dios, eres tan hermosa"-pensó, sintiendo una ganas terribles de besarla…de hacerla suya nuevamente…al instante las palabras que ella le había dicho la noche en que estuvieron juntos por primera vez lo golpearon e hicieron que su corazón doliera.

"-Te odio"- le había dicho ella, y en sus ojo pudo constatar el hecho.

-Como quisiera tener el valor necesario y decirte todo lo que siento por ti-murmuro, depositando un pequeño beso sobre los labios de la chica.

Lentamente recorrió con la mirada el cuarto de la castaña, percatándose de los pequeños detalles que habían cambiado desde la última vez que el había estado allí. Volvió a posar su mirada en la joven y la vio de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose especialmente en ese bultito sobresaliente de su vientre. Sintió un gran deseo de colocar sus manos sobre el y acariciarlo dulcemente…sentir a su hijo dentro del cuerpo de la mujer que amaba. En solo dos ocasiones había visto a Hermione acariciar su estomago y eso que ya tenia cuatro meses de embarazo. Ella jamás hablaba del bebe, al menos no con el. Seria, acaso que ella no quería al bebe?

Es cierto que el bebe había sido pedido, o mas bien casi exigido, pero el lo quería…realmente quería a ese bebe, sin importar las circunstancias en que fue concebido, el lo quería tanto como la quería a ella. El solo pensar en que Hermione no quisiera a ese bebe fue como una puñalada en el corazón.

Seria capas Hermione de no querer a ese pequeño ser que crecía en su interior?

Seria acaso que el odio que le tenia a el ahora se lo tenia también al bebe?

El miedo invadió su cuerpo…no, por todos los cielos, los santos y los Merlines, que Hermione no odiara a el bebe…que no odiara a su bebe!!

Lentamente acerco su rostro al bultito donde su hijo crecía y contuvo las ganas de besarlo.

-Te quiero- susurro- te quiero mucho, bebe…y hare lo que sea para mantenerte a ti y a tu mami a salvo…sin importar nada, ustedes son lo mas importante para mi.-Una lagrima escapo de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla- Te amo hijo. Te amo muchísimo.

.

.

.

18 semanas de embarazo:

Hermione terminaba de revisar algunos informes de la orden en su cuarto. Generalmente los revisaba en la sala de los menesteres o en la sala común, pero en esos últimos días había estado más cansada que nunca y el sueño la vencía constantemente.

En el momento que se inclinaba para tomar un archivo más un movimiento en su vientre la paro en seco.

-Oh Dios mío…-jadeo, al tiempo que lo volvía a sentir.-Esta…esta pateando?-se cuestiono, mirando su vientre, como si este fuera a contestarle…cosa que si hizo, con otra patadita del bebe-Oh Dios mío-repitió, pero esta vez una sonrisa se formo en sus labios. – Estas pateando! Estas pateando, pequeño!

Con mucho cuidado y cariño coloco la palma de su mano derecha sobre su bultito. En algunas ocasiones lo había sentido moverse, pero nunca lo había sentido patear…ese día por fin ese bulto había dejado de ser "ese bulto" ahora era una personita, un ser…era su bebe! Suyo y de Harry!

Harry…el nunca había tocado su vientre, ni siquiera lo había intentado…será que no quería al bebe? Su corazón se contrajo y el bebe volvió a patear, haciéndola reír.

Dejo los documentos de lado y se recostó boca arriba en la cama, acariciando su pancita dulcemente, riendo cada vez que el bebe pateaba.

Harry venia de hablar con Remus. Subió las escaleras, cansado pues el día había sido realmente largo. Se detuvo frente a la habitación de su esposa al oírla reír. Las risas cesaron pero segundos después la chica volvió a reír.

Intrigado, golpeo levemente la puerta.

-Todo bien?- pregunto.

-Si…todo perfecto- escucho su voz divertida y luego mas risitas.

-Segura?

Hermione noto que cada vez que Harry hablaba el bebe pateaba con mas fuerza. Era acaso que ya reconocía la voz de su padre? Seria mejor confirmarlo.

-Harry?-llamo ella, ya mas seria.

-Si?-el bebe pateo mas fuerte- pasa algo?

-Necesito que entres- pidió ella.

Harry entro a la habitación y la encontró sentada sobre la cama, con las manos sobre su regazo. Al verlo la chica sonrío y palmeo la cama para que se sentara a su lado.

-Que pasa?-pregunto el, al no ver ningún problema evidente.

-Hoy a pateado.-dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír y al ver la cara de confusión de su esposo continuo- Tu hijo…nuestro bebe ha pateado hoy.

Harry tardo algunos segundos en procesar las palabras de Hermione. Su hijo había pateado? Eso que significaba? Por que era tan importante para…Momento!!! Su hijo había pateado!!! El bebe había pateado al fin!!!

-En…enserio?-tartamudeo

-Si…mira…tócala.

-Que?-pregunto alarmado.

-Mi vientre, tonto-río-no quiere sentir al bebe?

Harry dudo por algunos segundos, quería sentir a su bebe?

* * *

**Ok. Por fin pude hacer un capitulo un poco mas digno y largo, pero eso no significa que tenga mas tiempo…si no al contrario!!!!!!**

**Chicas, tengo una duda…no les esta gustando la historia? Es que casi no he recibido comentarios suyos y eso me desiluciona muchísimo.**

**Las quiero, y las vere pronto…espero, si la escuela me lo permite.**


	8. Capitulo 8: Mas unidos

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes que salen en este escrito, son propiedad de la Sra. Rowling.**

* * *

Capitulo 8:

Harry dudo por algunos segundos, quería sentir a su bebe?

Por su puesto que si.

Lentamente coloco su mano sobre el vientre de Hermione y justo donde lo hizo el bebe propino un buen golpe.

-Oh Dios mío!- río- Que fuerte!- otro golpe fue su repuesta- Es increíble!

-Dímelo a mi- río la castaña, mientras sentía otra fuerte patada.- Auch, eso dolió!-río mas y Harry sonrío.

En ese momento sus miradas se conectaron. Harry no pudo despegar sus ojos del par de orbes castaños que tenia enfrente, pero tampoco lo intento. Un calor muy especial lo invadía cada vez que veía sus ojos.

Sin saber muy bien por que Hermione lo abrazo con fuerza. Harry correspondió al abrazo, aforrándola muy cerca de el, como si temiera que fuera a escapar.

No supieron bien cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, pero poco a poco los dos se fueron recostando en la cama, Harry aun acariciando el vientre de su esposa, sintiendo como pateaba su bebe…aunque paulatinamente el bebe se canso, aun así no retiro su mano.

Hermione coloco su mano sobre la de Harry y la apretó un poco. Era extraño estar juntos sin ignorarse…simplemente siendo Harry y Hermione, como antes, como cuando eran los buenos amigos de siempre.

-Que nos paso, Hermione? Por que cambiamos tanto?-pregunto el chico, acariciando dulcemente su rostro, sin alejar la otra mano de su vientre.

-No lo se, Harry…simplemente cambiamos- suspiro la castaña, disfrutando de la caricia de Harry.

Lentamente Harry fue acercando su rostro al de la joven y rozo sus labios con los de ella. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y el se retiro al instante, retirando también la mano del vientre de la chica y recostándose a su lado.

Un beso. Harry la había besado. No por obligación sino por que había querido…Ahora era momento de que ella reaccionara.

Se incorporo en la cama y se sentó sobre el regazo de Harry. El la miro sorprendido, pero mas sorprendido quedo cuando La chica pego sus labios a los de el.

Fue lento, fue tierno…fue lleno de amor.

Harry aferro la cintura de su esposa y profundizo el beso, sintiendo como su aliento se mezclaba con el de Hermione…simplemente era perfecto.

En el momento en que se incorporo y se pego mas al cuerpo de Hermione el bebe pateo y los dos se separaron riendo.

-Creo que lo aplastaste- río la castaña.

-Perdón peque- acaricio el vientre y sonrío- pero tu mami me provoco.

-Yo?!- río divertida.- Si no mal recuerdo fuiste tu el que me beso primero.

-Si, pero tu te sentaste sobre mi, así que fue tu culpa mi reacción- y antes de que la castaña pudiera replicar el la volvió a besar.

Poco a poco se fue recostando a Hermione en la cama y se coloco sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla, sosteniendo su propio peso con las manos.

-Hermione, yo…-empezó a hablar el ojiverde, después de algunos minutos besándose- tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-No lo hagas-pidió Hermione, sintiendo como el miedo la invadía.

Y si Harry le decía que solo la quería como amiga? Que solo estaba con ella por el bebe? Eso no podría soportarlo.

-Pero es necesario…quiero hacerlo.

-No puedes simplemente disfrutar del momento?-pregunto, tratando de sonreír.

Harry sonrío y la volvió a besar. Sus labios formaban una danza perfecta y sincronizada, justo como siempre debió ser.

Sus ropas poco a poco fueron desojadas y esparcidas por el cuarto. Harry fue lento, tratando de no lastimarla, cuidando siempre en todo momento su vientre. Se besaron con pasión y amor, se entregaron el uno al otro sin miedos ni complejos.

Hermione no pudo separar el amor del deseo en el momento en que sintió los labios de Harry besando dulcemente la piel de su vientre. Harry subió hasta sus labios y la beso.

Cuando sus cuerpos llegaron al clímax del acto, Se quedaron entrelazados. Harry la abrazo y la recostó sobre su pecho, y Hermione no tenia el menor deseo de separarse de el y entonces el lo dijo…

-Te amo-susurro Harry, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo (quien fuera Morfeo!!Yo quiero!!).

Y allí se quedo Hermione, sintiendo los ojos llenos de lagrimas, sintiendo como su corazón latía como si se fuera a salir de su pecho y sintiendo a su bebe moverse dentro de ella.

Sintió unos suaves besos en el hombro desnudo y en su cuello.

-Arriba, dormilona-le decía la vos de Harry, mientras le besaba los labios- Ya es hora de despertar.

-Cinco minutitos mas- pidió ella, tapándose con las sabanas, aun estaba desnuda.

-Me encantaría decirte que si, que nos podemos quedar todo el día aquí en la cama-la beso-pero Ginny y Luna te están esperando abajo y amenazaron con subir ellas mismas a buscarte.

Harry hoyo un resoplido, para después ver como su esposa se enrollaba en la sabana para levantarse de la cama.

-Bueno días, hermosa-la beso en los labios y depuse se inclino un poco sobre su vientre-Buenos días, peque.

Hermione río.

-Creo que ya le va a quedar ese apodo, verdad?

-Mientras sabemos si es niño o niña y decidimos nombre- asintió- Ahora, a alistarse señorita. No quiero que ese par de adolescentes te vengan a sacar.

-Y puedes estar seguro de que si lo hacen, no dudaran en hacerlo con lujo de violencia.-río, mientras entraba al baño.

15 minutos después Hermione ya estaba arreglada y bajando las escaleras para encontrarse a sus amigas, quienes al verla alzaron una ceja, pero no dijeron nada.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al gran comedor. Los chicos hoy iban a jugar quidditch mas tarde, así que tenían la mesa solo para ellas.

-Así que…-empezó Ginny- que hiciste anoche?

-Emm…leí los informes de la orden y después me dormí- no era del todo una mentira.

Ginny volteo a ver a su cuñada y luego las dos voltearon a ver a Hermione con sus típicas miradas de _"sabemos que estas mintiendo, no nos puedes engañar"_. Hermione suspiro resignada.

-OK, ya les digo- volvió a suspirar- El bebe pateo ayer en la noche.

-QUE?!!!-la castaña se tuvo que tapar los oídos.-COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRNOSLO HASTA AHORA?!!!

-Chicas, no griten, no estoy sorda…aun.

De un momento a otro las chicas estaban hablando como locas sin prestarle atención a la joven, quien solo suspiro y se paso una mano por el vientre.

-Y esto apenas comienza…-susurro.

Algunas horas después, la joven estaba leyendo un libro en la sala común de Gryffindor…bueno, en realidad se estaba escondiendo de ese par de locas que tenia por amigas, que no hacían otra cosa mas que hablar sobre las pataditas del bebe, queriendo sentirlas todo el tiempo.

-Chicas, el no va a patear cuando ustedes quieran-les había dicho, pero de nada sirvió.

No logro despegar ese par de manos de su vientre hasta que McGonagall las mando a llamar.

-Oye, que haces tu aquí- volteo a la puerta y vio a Draco- No deberías de estas con las chicas?

-Me atrapaste-admitió ella, sonriendo- Me les escape.

-Así que les dijiste que el bebe te pateo, no?

-Como lo supiste?-Pregunto, extrañada.

-Harry lo comento hoy durante el juego- se sentó junto a ella-Hubieras visto la cara de orgullo que tenia.

-Mm…y les dijo…dijo algo mas?-pregunto, tratando de no enrojecer. Si Harry les había dicho que habían hecho el amor lo mataría sin dudarlo.

-Algo más… Como que se acostaron?-pregunto el rubio.

-Yo lo mato!!-enrojeció.

-Tranquila…no dijo eso.-sonrío.

-Entonces como…?

-Tú me lo acabas de decir, castaña-río. Y la joven, cual niña chiquita, le saco la lengua-Oh, que madura!-se burlo- No tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que no diré nada…puedes confiar en mi.

-Lo se, dragón-Draco río al oír su apodo, ese que solo ella y su madre conocían y que lo hacia sentirse querido- Pero algo mas paso…El…

-Te dijo que te ama.-completo el.

-Como es que lo sabes todo?!-Pregunto, frunciendo el ceño y el río divertido.

-Por que te conozco a la perfección. No por nada eres mi mejor amiga…y es brillo en tu mirada y en la de Harry es inconfundible.-la chica sonrío, avergonzada- La pregunta es: Cuando le vas a decir tu lo que sientes por el?

-Creo que el ya lo supone…

-No importa si lo supone o no, tienes que decírselo- le acomodo un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja- Suponer no es lo mismo que oírlo de la persona amada. Créeme, lo se.-le guiño un ojo y ella lo abrazo.

-Sabes, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace 3 años que terminaría siendo amiga de Draco Malfoy, seguramente…

-…lo habrías creído loco- completo el y ella río-Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

-Odio que completes…

-…las frases por mi.-completo el y ella lo fulmino con la mirada- Es lo lindo de nuestra amistad, castaña.

* * *

Wow, Harry ya sintió al bebe…y su relación con Hermione dio un gran paso!!!

Espero que el capitulo fuera de su agrado pues me esmere muchísimo….

Las quiero y me voy rápido pues tengo un pre-estreno!!

Déjenme lindos comentarios (o también jitomaticos si creen que los merezco) que esos son el motor para seguir esta historia…si no, ya no habrá capítulos :(

ES BROMA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pero igual quiero un comentario XD

Las leo después.


	9. Capitulo 9: Ya lo dije, al fin!

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes que salen en este escrito, son propiedad de la Sra. Rowling.**

* * *

Capitulo 9:

20 semanas de embarazo:

Pocas veces en su vida Harry Potter se había sentido tan nervioso y emocionado a la vez. Apretó la mano de su esposa mientras esta se recostaba en la camilla de la enfermería.

-Será rápido-le había dicho- Y con un poco de suerte podrán saber el sexo del bebe.

Hermione río al ver lo nervioso que se encontraba su esposo.

-Vamos, que no es la gran cosa-dijo, riendo- Ni pareces el salvador del mundo mágico- el la fulmino con la mirada- Si te pones así solo con un ultrasonido, no quiero ni saber como te pondrás cuando llegue la hora del parto-el chico palideció y la joven río aun mas.

-Claro, búrlate…Me alegra que mi estado te cause gracia.-le reprocho.

-Venga, no pasa nada.-lo beso.

Una luz blanco cubrió el vientre de Hermione y segundos después la imagen de un pequeño bebe se vio sobre esta. El pequeño se movía tranquilamente, con un dedo dentro de la boca, paresia dormir.

-Es hermoso-susurro Hermione, sintiendo lágrimas en los ojos.

Decir que era hermoso es quedarse corto…el era simplemente perfecto, su nariz, sus manitas, sus piecitos, su cuerpo…simplemente perfecto.

-Perfecto-corrigió su esposo, quien ya tenía las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Bien, este pequeño se esta portando muy bien-informo la sanadora-Pero párese que no vamos a tener suerte respecto al sexo…no se deja ver.

-Esta bien…la sorpresa es mejor-beso a su esposa en la frente.

Se inclino, beso el vientre y después la beso en los labios.

La ayudo a sentarse y después de algunos minutos, salieron de la enfermería tomados de la mano.

-Si le dices a alguien que llore…-comenzó Harry, pero la castaña se planto frente a el, con las manos en las caderas.

-Que?-pregunto retándolo, pero divertida.

-Ya no te daré besitos-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente pero los dos rieron.

-Esa es una gran amenaza Harry, espero que puedas cumplirla por que a partir de hoy mis labios están prohibidos para ti- le dijo y siguió caminando.

Harry vio como su esposa se alejaba y después de algunos minutos corrió hasta ella y la atrapo por la cintura, poniendo sus manos sobre su vientre.

-Estas jugando, verdad?-le beso el lóbulo de la oreja- Tu no me harías eso- susurro, con voz seductora, besando su cuello.

-Maldito incitador- gruño para después besarlo en los labios.

-Así soy yo, mi vida- susurro contra sus labios, acariciando su cintura y vientre.

Algunas horas después, Hermione repasaba mentalmente las cosas que tendría que hacer en la sala de los menesteres, mientras caminaba asía allí. Harry estaba con Lupin hablando de no se que cosa.

En ese momento, por venir distraída choco contra alguien, quien rápidamente la sujeto por la cintura.

-Debes tener mas cuidado, castaña- río el chico-La próxima vez no creo que tengas tanta suerte.

-Lo siento, Draco…venia distraída.

-Si no me lo dices no me doy cuenta- contesto sarcástico, mientras la soltaba- Vas a la sala de los menesteres?

-Si…necesito revisar algunas cosas.- juntos comenzaron a caminar hasta que Hermione se detuvo de golpe y coloco una de sus manos sobre su vientre, con un gesto de dolor.

-Que pasa? Estas bien?- se acerco un poco mas a ella.

-si…solo-bufo-este niño cree que soy un saco de box, al parecer. Me esta pateando como un endemoniado!

El rubio soltó una carcajada y Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada. Siguieron caminando poco después, los dos iban muy cayados, pero no era un silencio incomodo, simplemente no tenían nada que decir…así eran ellos y así era su amistad.

-Se lo diré hoy- dijo la castaña, sin atreverse a verlo a la cara.

No hizo falta que Draco preguntara de que hablaba por que inmediatamente capto el mensaje.

-Lo harás muy feliz-aseguro y la abrazo, deteniendo su caminata- Sin importar como…ustedes están destinados a estar juntos.

-Como tu con Ginny-río ella, volviendo a caminar, pero el rubio se quedo serio- Que pasa?-pregunto extrañada.

-Las cosas no van del todo bien con ella- suspiro.-Párese que no somos tan compatibles como pensaba.

-De que diablos hablas?- lo encaro, obligándolo a detenerse- Jamás te había visto tan feliz como ahora que estas con ella…Son perfectos juntos.

-No tanto…Es complicado de explicar.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy…

-Odio cuando me llamas por mi nombre completo.

-Y yo odio que me interrumpas!-lo regaño. Suspiro y lo miro fijamente- Si estas pensando en terminar con ella te advierto…

-Creo que es ella la que piensa terminar conmigo-admitió-No se lo que pasa, pero últimamente ya no quiere estar conmigo…y si termina conmigo sinceramente no hare nada para impedirlo.

-Por que?

-Por que estoy arto Hermione!!- se recargo en la pared- He estado enamorado de ella por mas de 2 años!! Le he dicho que la amo en innumerables ocasiones y ella lo toma todo a la ligera!! Cuando me besa no siento que lo haga con amor!!- Se paso una mano por el cabello- Sabes? Dicen que en una relación siempre hay alguien que haga más…Odio ser ese alguien! Me siento vulnerable ante ella, le he abierto mi corazón y mi alma, y tu sabes que eso no lo había hecho con nadie mas que contigo, le he dado lo mejor de mi, he querido ser una mejor persona por ella…y tal párese que no le importa!!

-Crees que no te ama?

-Tal vez me quiere, pero…

-No crees que te ame como tu a ella.

-Exacto-suspiro- Simplemente esto se acabo.

-No se que decirte…-admitió la castaña.

-No digas nada…pero te puedo pedir algo?-Hermione asintió-Me puedes dar un abrazo?

Hermione sonrío tiernamente ante la petición un tanto infantil del rubio, pero lo hizo…lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo como el recostaba su cabeza en su hombro y lo oyó suspirar.

-A pesar de todo…la amo.

-Lo se…-le acaricio la espalda. Draco alzo la cabeza y le beso la frente- Pase lo que pase estoy aquí y cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, lo sabes verdad?- Recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

-Lo se, pequeña…y te lo agradezco por que ahora te necesito mas que nunca…necesito aceptar que esto termino.

-Oye, no tomes ninguna decisión hasta hablar con Ginny.

Se mantuvieron abrazados por varios minutos, hasta que…

-Pasa algo?- la voz de Harry los hizo separarse.

-No estabas con Lupin?-pregunto la castaña, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Ya se fue…Que pasa?-no funciono la táctica de Hermione.

-Nada, Harry…yo los veo después- Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla a la castaña y se alejo.

Harry continuaba con el ceño fruncido, por algún extraño motivo no le gustaba la imagen que acababa de ver.

-Harry?- Se acerco a su esposo- Que pasa?-Vio como fruncía mas el ceño- No me digas que estas celoso?-río.

-Yo no estoy celoso-gruño-Por que lo dices?

-Por que tienes la misma expresión que ponía Ron cuando hablaba de Krum o cuando Luna habla de Neville.- Lo abrazo y beso en el cuello- El es solo mi amigo…casi mi hermano.

-Lo se…-suspiro-pero no puedo evitarlo. Me enloquece verte en brazos de otro.-gruño-Y a todo esto por que estabas abrazándolo?

-Draco tiene problemas con Ginny, párese que van a terminar…y si le cuentas a alguien lo que te dije, te mato- se cruzo de brazos-No me gusta que seas celoso…además, no tienes por que…Sabes que yo solo te amo a ti.

-Me…me amas?- pregunto, tenso.

-Lo dudas?-río, divertida-Te amo como no tienes una idea.-lo beso en los labios y el río contra ellos.

-Me acabas de hacer el hombre más feliz del mundo.

* * *

**Hola, otra vez por aquí jeje**

**Que les pareció el capi? Al fin Hermione le dijo lo que sentía!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno, me tengo que ir, no sin antes hacerles unas preguntitas jeje**

**Que les pareció la reacción de Harry y Hermione al ver al bebe? Que piensan de la relación de Draco con Hermione? Y de los celos de Harry?**

**Bueno, nos vemos pronto, esperemos XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola.

Antes que nada, gracia por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.

Se que, tal vez, estaban esperando un nuevo capitulo y les pido perdón por eso. En lo personal odio tener que escribir Notas de autor para expresarme, utilizando el espacio que debería de ser para los capitulo, pero no veo otra forma de poder comunicarme con ustedes de forma masiva.

Ayer recibí un comentario en una de mis historias llamada "Miedo de perderte". Es un fanfic de Hanna Montanna, estilo Niley. El comentario fue enviado por Gummy Bear. Murderer. chibiichigo y decía lo siguiente:

"_Estimada gloria-cullen-potter: ¡Felicidades! tu trabajo se ha considerado apto para una nominación en Fraw. Para saber el motivo por el que Fraw te tiene entre sus páginas visita el siguiente enlace: h t t p : / / f r i c ti o n a w a r d s . fo r o s . w s / t8 9 / m i e d o - d e - p e r d er t e - p o r - g l o r i a - c u ll e n - p o t t er / (une los espacios para acceder) _

_De verdad que aquí no hay pies ni cabeza. Está narrado con varios POV's y no tiene realmente mucha cohesión entre lo que ocurre. De pronto medio hace el intento de narrar, pero se va de madres eso por la cantidad de diálogos que existen._

_Tantos POV's lían bastante. Supongo que si quería que saliera tanta gente lo podría haber hehco de otra manera, ¿no? ___

_Y bueno, una vez más los signos bilaterales no existen. Pobres, ya casi me dan pena.__"_

Debo informar que tiendo a ser una persona muy impulsiva y al leer este comentario estalle y me decidi a contestar el comentario, por que realmente no me interesa tener que soportar a gente de esta índole. Lo que conteste fue lo siguiente:

Gummy Bear. Murderer. chibiichigo:

**Mira, no se de que va toda esta campaña que se a creado contra mi recientemente.**

**No te conozco y nunca había leído tus historias ni me había pasado por tu perfil...pero "lamento mucho" que mi forma de escribir te disguste...**

**Escribí "Miedo de perderte" como diversión personal (como todo lo que hago). Es un Hanna Montanna fanfic y lo escribí para una amiga muy querida que es fan de esa serie.**

**Debo admitir que tu comentario me desconcertó, pero realmente no me importa en lo absoluto.**

**Estoy feliz con el resultado que conseguí en mi fic y no solo en ese, si no en todos los que he escrito ya sean de Hanna Montanna, de Harry Potter o de Twilight. ME gusta escribir, lo hago para pasar el rato y no me importa si te gusta lo que hago o no. Tomo lo bueno de quien me lo manda y lo malo lo elimino de mi. No te gusta lo que escribo? BIEN. No es de mi interés. He recibido comentarios muy buenos no solo en ff. net si no en todas las paginas donde publico. **

**Preferiría que si vas a comentar cosas de esta índole o a "nominarme" para eso mejor te quedaras callado...pero ya conozco a personas como tu y he de admitir que son de las que les gusta pisotear a los escritores principiantes.**

**No se como llegaste a mi fanfic y no me interesa saberlo. Solo te pido que me dejes tranquila, si la forma en que escribo no te gusta pues NO LO LEAS!**

**ah, y "Gracias" por tu "Lindo" comentario:** "_Opinión: _

_De verdad que aquí no hay pies ni cabeza. Está narrado con varios POV's y no tiene realmente mucha cohesión entre lo que ocurre. De pronto medio hace el intento de narrar, pero se va de madres eso por la cantidad de diálogos que existen."(Cita textual)_

**Repito lo dicho. **

**Por gente como tu, muchos escritores principiantes dejan de escribir solo por lo que una persona piense; pero descuida, que a mi lo que digas tu y los de el foro donde pusiste mi historia no me interesa.**

**Y si hubieras leído mi perfil te darías cuenta que no permito que nadie publique mis historias en otros sitios ni que las nominen a nada. Asi que te pido, de la manera mas atenta, que quites mi escrito de tu foro.**

**Recientemente se ha comenzado una campaña contra mi como escritora, y hasta como persona alegando insultos que no me interesa recordar.

Como lo puse en la respuesta, si no les gusta lo que escribo, NO LO LEAN, pero les pido que no me insulten ni pongan comentarios de esa calidad por que créanme que duele.

Lamento haber tomado estas medidas pero si esta campaña contra mi sigue me vere en la necesidad de retirar mis historias. No tengo necesidad de que me estén insultando por mi forma de escribir o por los temas de lo que escribo.

Antes de cada historia yo explico de que va a tratar, si no les gusta no deben de leerlo.

Y aprovecho este espacio para responderle a **Daxinirta, **quien me dejo un comentario en mi historia "Obligados". Si. J.K.R. decido dejar a Harry con Ginny, decisión que a mucho pudo disgustarnos pero que tuvimos que aceptar. Pero eso no implica que no podamos soñar con como habría sido si Harry y Hermione estuvieran juntos. Mi historia solo es una forma de jugar con los personajes. Te molesta, lo lamento, pero asi soy yo. Soy Harmony 100% y lo seguire siendo toda la vida.

Jamas fue mi intención compararme ni con J.K.R. ni con Stephanie Meyer ni con ningún otro de los autores de donde he escrito, yo solo estaba jugando.

Sin mas que agregar por el momento.

Muchas gracias y espero que pueda volver a escribir sin ser ofendida nuevamente.

Gloria-Cullen-Potter.


	11. Capitulo 10:Nombres

**Chicas, mil gracias por todos sus hermosos comentarios. No tienen una idea de lo mucho que me animaron…pero creo que hubo un malentendido.**

**En ningún momento dije que no iba a continuar la historia, simplemente que tal vez me tomaría mas tiempo.**

**Esta aclaración es para cierta personita que me mando un MP diciendo que era mejor que no siguiera escribiendo. Lo siento, linda, pero contra todos tus deseos aquí va el siguiente capitulo.**

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes que salen en este escrito, son propiedad de la Sra. Rowling. (ni por asomo me estoy comparando con ella, que quede claro)**

* * *

Capitulo 10:

Caminaban por los pasillos tomados de la mano. De vez en cuando se veían de reojo, cuando creían que el otro no lo notaba, y si sus miradas se encontraban ellos sonreían y apretaban suavemente la mano del otro.

Era extraño estar así, sintiendo la soledad del inmenso castillo, pero eso no les molestaba, estaban juntos y ya nada mas faltaba…bueno, faltaba su bebe.

De pronto una fuerte brisa entro por la ventana, lo que provoco que Hermione se pegara a su esposo, buscando resguardarse de la nube de polvo. Harry río, mientras ella ocultaba su rostro en su pecho, y después la abrazo por la cintura, sin dejarla alejarse para caminar. Continuaron caminando, tan cerca como les era posible, sin saber ciertamente a donde se dirigían hasta que…

-Te dije que estas exagerando las cosas!- escucharon la voz de Ginny, exclamar ofendida.

-La que esta exagerando aquí eres tu!!- Draco, esa era su voz, no había duda.

Los jóvenes esposos se voltearon a ver, extrañados y preocupados al mismo tiempo; sus amigos casi nunca peleaban y cuando lo hacían era por que algo realmente malo estaba pasando. Llegaron al pasillo donde la pareja discutía.

-Que estoy exagerando?!- Pregunto la chica y pudieron notar lágrimas en su rostro-Acabas de terminar conmigo!!

-Idiota!-susurro Hermione por lo bajo, pero su esposo la escucho.

En ese momento la vista de Draco se poso en los chicos y sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta y se fue.

Decir que los días que siguieron fueron extraños es quedarse corto. Draco y Ginny no se hablaban y tanto Harry como Hermione estaban entre los dos, por no decir los demás amigos del grupo.

La pancita de Hermione cada día crecía mas, y Harry no paraba de acariciarla todo el tiempo, susurrándole palabras de cariño a ella y al bebe, que seguía sin dejarse saber si era niño o niña.

25 semanas de embarazo:

Harry estaba sentado en la sala común, leyendo tranquilamente, esperando a que su esposa regresara de hablar con las chicas.

Desde hacia unos días cada vez que no estaba junto a ella una sensación de angustia lo invadía. Era desesperante no poder besarla, no sentir su vientre cerca de el, no sentir las pataditas de su hijo…su bebe, cuanto deseaba tenerlo pronto entre sus brazos.

-En que piensas?-lo sorprendió la voz de su pelirrojo amigo, sonriendo.

-En Hermione…en el bebe- admitió, sonriendo.

-Ya tiene 6 meses, no?- el asintió- Cada vez falta menos para que nazca…nervioso?

-Muchísimo.- río- No veo momento de que ese momento llegue…aunque me estoy muriendo de miedo.

-Si, ya me contó Hermione como te pusiste en el primer ultrasonido.

La cara de sorpresa de Harry era impagable…Hermione si lo había contado!!

Bueno, ya después hablaría con ella de eso.

-Como esta Ginny?- quiso saber.

-Molesta…dolida…no lo se, no habla mucho conmigo y menos sobre eso.- En la mirada del pelirrojo se podía notar la tristeza por su hermana- Lastima…Ya me había hecho a la idea de que Malfoy seria mi cuñado.

-Yo he hablado con el, pero me dijo que es lo mejor…

-Lo se. A mi me dijo lo mismo.- se encogió de hombros- De cierta forma lo entiendo, sabes?

- Y eso?-pregunto, extrañado el ojiverde.

- Ginny es un poco…inmadura- suspiro- Se comporta de forma infantil y un poco frívola últimamente con el. Me duele decirlo por que es mi hermana, pero si yo fuera Draco haría lo mismo que el…Solo espero que cuando Ginny se de cuenta de su error no sea demasiado tarde.

-Yo espero lo mismo…en este tiempo he aprendido a valorar a Draco y se que esta sufriendo.

-Ah, o sea que ya no sientes celos de el y Hermione?- pregunto, divertido su amigo.

-No te voy a mentir…aun me da rabia verla abrazándolo…pero se que ella me ama a mi y eso me basta.- sonrío- Lo que me pasa es perfectamente normal, según Remus…y según también mi padre sintió celos.

-Potter tenían que ser.-río Ron.-Y hablando de Potter, ya tienen nombre para el próximo Potter?

-Aun no…Ya sabes que el pequeño no se ha dejado ver en ningún ultrasonido así que no sabemos que es.

-Y eso que? Aun así pueden escoger nombres, no?

-Pues, si…pero no hemos hablado de eso.-se encogió de hombros.

-Aun no te ves como papa, verdad?

-Me cuesta un poco imaginarme con un bebe en brazos…pero también lo ansío en sobremanera.

-Quien nos diría que esto pasaría?-pregunto, divertido.

-Ya se…aunque no puedo evitar sentir miedo por el futuro…por lo que Voldemort pueda hacer…

-Nada…no hará nada. Ni siquiera podrá acercarse a Hermione y al bebe, nosotros no lo permitiremos.

-Lo se, hermano…Gracias.

En ese momento la puerta del retrato se abrió y Hermione entro. No pudo evitar sonreír al verlos, y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Hola, Ron…Hola, amor.

-Hola, nena-le dio un beso en los labios.

-OK, como ya comenzaron a ponerse melosos, yo me retiro.

Cuando el pelirrojo salio, Hermione se recargo en el hombro de su esposo.

-De que hablaban?- pregunto la castaña.

-De Draco y Ginny-la castaña guardo silencio-Has hablado con ella?

-No puedo…no me deja…dice que por ser amiga de Draco solo lo voy a apoyar a el.-se encogió de hombros-Realmente no quiero hablar de eso, OK?

-OK…y de que quieres hablar?-río.

-De nada en realidad, solo quiero estar contigo.

Harry la tomo por la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, la chica recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo. Era perfecta la forma que sus cuerpos se amoldaban, el vientre de la castaña encontraba un perfecto refugio entre el tórax de de Harry y el propio cuerpo de la madre; los brazos de el aferrados a su cintura y el rostro de ella oculto en el cuello de su amado.

-Pero hay algo de lo que yo si quiero hablar-ella se tenso-tranquila, no es nada malo.

-Entonces?-pregunto sin separarse un milímetro de el.

-Nombres- ella se volteo a verlo confundida-Nombres de bebes, mi amor.

-Ah…Para el bebe- el asintió- Pues, que nombres se te ocurren?

Harry se quedo pensando algunos minutos, que nombre le podrían poner a su bebe? No podía ser un nombre cualquiera, tenia que ser especial, tan especial como lo era el bebe.

-A mi me gusta el nombre de James- dijo de pronto Hermione.

-James? Como mi papa?

-Si…siempre he pensado que es un lindo nombre.- se encogió de hombros.-Te gustaría que si es niño se llamara así?

-Me encantaría- la beso- Gracias por pensar en el.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, nena.

* * *

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios y que les haya gustado este capitulo.**

**Los veo en el siguiente.**


	12. Capitulo 11: Una dolorosa separacion

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes que salen en este escrito, son propiedad de la Sra. Rowling. (ni por asomo me estoy comparando con ella, que quede claro)**

**Estamos a tres capítulos del final!!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 11:

30 semanas de embarazo:

Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, dándole de lleno en el rostro. Sin pensarlo mucho, y no queriendo despertar aun, oculto su rostro en el cuello de la persona que dormía a su lado, abrazándose mas a ella.

No pudo evitar llevar su mano a su abultado vientre, y soltó un suspiro. Oyó como ella reía y entreabriendo los ojos la vio.

-Me hace cosquillas tu respiración- se justifico la chica, sin abrir los ojos, pero el sabia que estaba despierta.

-Que pasa? Por que no duermes?-pregunto, besando su cuello.

-Se ha estado moviendo mucho-suspiro- Párese que será igual de revoltoso y travieso que su padre.

-Potter tenía que ser- río el moreno.

Se levanto un poco y bajo hasta quedar a la altura del vientre de su esposa.

-Bebe, yo se que ya estas ansioso por salir y conocernos, y créeme, nosotros también ya queremos que nazcas, pero aun falta tiempo y tu mami tiene que descansar por que si no se pone de mal humor- Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe al oír esto, pero Harry solo río- Vamos, déjala dormir, si? Hazlo por mi y te prometo que cuando nazcas podrás tenernos despiertos todo el tiempo que quieras.

-Oye, no le des ideas, quieres?-pidió la castaña, mientras Harry besaba su vientre y notaba como el bebe dejaba de moverse tanto.

Harry volvió a abrazarla y beso su cuello una vez más.

No supieron cuanto tiempo se quedaron en esa misma posición, hasta que Harry decidió que era momento de que sus dos amores desayunaran.

La tensión que encontraron en el comedor ya era habitual en esos días. Ginny en un extremo, Draco en otro, del lado contrario y Ron y Luna en medio de los dos.

Hermione maldijo mentalmente a su "querido" rubio amigo por provocarle tanto dolor a la menor de los Wesley y provocárselo a el también. Ella jamás había visto a nadie tan enamorado como lo estaban ellos dos.

Desayunaron en silencio como cada día, aun cuando Ron trataba de hacerlos reír, la tristeza de Draco y Ginny contagiaba a todos, hasta a el bebe, que en esos momentos evitaba moverse.

Después del desayuno Luna y Hermione se fueron a hablar con McGonagall, Ginny se desapareció y Harry, Ron y Draco fueron a revisar los terrenos del castillo.

Todos en el castillo sabían que la amenaza de Voldemort seguía latente, aun cuando este no supiera si Harry iba a ser padre o no, por lo mismo no dejaban que Hermione fuera sola a ningún lado. Ella entendía muy bien esta actitud, pero no por eso dejaba de molestarle tener que llevar "guardaespaldas" a todos lados.

En un lugar de la torre de astronomía una chica de cabellera pelirroja lloraba, viendo el cielo cubierto de nubes. Llovería…es como si el cielo supiera por el dolor que estaba pasando.

No entendía por que las cosas habían terminado así…ella quería a Draco como no había querido a nadie, eso a todos les quedaba claro…entonces por que el había terminado así con ella?

El le había dicho que la amaba…

"Te amo…pero creo que es mejor si ya no seguimos juntos…al menos no como pareja"-esas fueron sus palabras exactas.

La amaba…el se lo había dicho…la amaba…

-Si como no-murmuro, dolorosamente la pelirroja.

Estaba empezando a pensar que talvez el amor no se había hecho para ella. Primero Harry y ahora Draco.

Aunque…ella nunca le había podido decir "te amo", lo sentía pero no podía decirlo. Por que si lo sentía, no lo decía? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Caminando por los terrenos, tres chicos bromeaban…o más bien dos trataban de hacer reír al tercero…un muy lindo y sexy rubio que en esos momentos no hacia más que sufrir.

-Vamos, Draco…si la extrañas tanto por que no regresas con ella?-pregunto el pelirrojo, como si la chica de la que estuvieran hablando no fuera su hermana.

-Por que fue lo mejor…ya les dije-suspiro, con cansancio el rubio.

-Si, nos dijiste…pero no lo entendemos- justifico Harry…y su respuesta fue una mirada fulminante por parte del rubio.

Los tres siguieron caminando en silencio, solo observando el paisaje que se extendía ante ellos.

-Ella te extraña-declaro Ron.

-Te lo ha dicho?

-No…pero a Luna si.

Draco solo se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Ron volteo a ver a Harry y los dos lo tomaron de los brazos y lo empujaron contra un árbol.

-Pero que les pasa, par de locos?

-Tu eres idiota o te haces?- espeto el moreno.

-No ves que Ginny esta sufriendo por ti?

-Lo mismo me dijo Hermione- susurro el chico.

-Entonces? Por que no has hablado con ella?

-Por que…ya me canse de ser yo el único que se esfuerza. No puedo estar remando siempre contra la corriente…y por mucho que yo quiera y ame a tu hermana, si ella no esta dispuesta a esforzarse al cien por ciento en la relación, yo no la voy a estar forzando…simplemente se acabo y espero que ustedes respeten mi decisión.

Trato de alejarse de ellos pero Harry lo jalo de la camisa y lo recargo bruscamente contra el árbol.

-OK, ya esta bien. Todo este tiempo me he mantenido callado y al margen de tu relación con Ginny por que creo que eso es algo que solo les concierne a ustedes…pero ya me arte. Ginny es como una hermana menor para mí y no voy a permitir que siga sufriendo. Ella te ama, Malfoy…mas de lo que te puedas imaginar.-suspiro-y se que tu también la amas. Mira, te aprecio…eres un gran amigo, y por eso no puedo dejar que sigas cometiendo error tras error. Ya basta.

Draco ya no dijo nada, pero soltándose de su agarre, se alejo para volver al castillo, ante la mirada de sus dos amigos.

-Crees que al fin lo haya entendido?-pregunto Ron, a su amigo, mientras veía como el que hasta hace poco era su cuñado entraba al colegio.

-Espero sinceramente que si.

Draco entro al colegio, aun con las palabras de sus amigos en la mente…Hermione y Luna le habían dicho lo mismo…

Pero ellos no entendían que el ya no quería luchar mas…no si Ginny no lo hacia también.

Sin darse cuenta de por donde caminaba siguió…hasta que choco con alguien. Le logro tomar la mano antes de que los dos cayeran.

-Estas bien?- pregunto sin voltear a ver a la persona con quien choco.

-Si…gracias, Draco.

Esa voz…esa maldita voz…ella.

Inmediatamente quiso dar vuelta y seguir su camino, pero ella lo tomo de la mano y lo impidió.

-Espera…podemos hablar?

-Ahora no, Ginny…tengo cosas que hacer.-contesto, sin voltear a verla a los ojos.

-Por favor, solo será un minuto.

-No.

Rápidamente se soltó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar.

-lo lamento, de acuerdo?!-le grito la chica- Lo siento mucho.

-Un lo siento no vasta.-murmuro, pero ella lo oyó.

-Lo se…pero quería que lo supieras. Y también quería que supieras que si pudiera cambiar las cosas, lo haría sin dudarlo. En verdad te quiero, Draco.

-Lamentablemente…eso tampoco vasta.

Y sin esperar su respuesta, el rubio se alejo…sintiendo como su corazón se rompía un poco más.

* * *

**Niñas, les gusto el capitulo? Espero que si.**

**Una vez mas perdón por la demora jeje XD**

**Estamos a tres capítulos del final!!!!**

**No lo olviden, botoncito verde.**


	13. Capitulo 12: Los problemas empiezan

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes que salen en este escrito, son propiedad de la Sra. Rowling. (ni por asomo me estoy comparando con ella, que quede claro)**

**Estamos a dos capítulos del final!!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 12:

32 semanas de embarazo:

"8 meses"-pensó Harry mientras acariciaba lentamente el estomago de Hermione, quien por fin había conseguido dormir, pues el travieso bebe se había tranquilizado un poco.

Cada vez faltaba menos para poder tener a su hijo entre sus brazos. Un mes, eso si el bebe era puntual y no se adelantaba…un mes, cuatro semanas, 28 días, 672 horas…y mejor ya no le seguía pensando por que el tiempo se le hacia mas corto.

Aunque por un lado ya moría de ganas por tener a "James" con el (si, ahora además de "peque" o bebe, le decían "James", aun cuando el muy travieso jamás dejo saber si era niño o niña), tampoco podía olvidar que cuando ese plazo se cumpliera una nueva guerra se desataría entre el, la orden y los mortifagos. Apretó la mandíbula al recordar las advertencias que Remus le había dado sobre el nacimiento…No podían permitir que ningún mortifago se acercara a Hermione al momento de dar a luz…

Lentamente se levanto de la cama y camino asta la ventana. El sol aun no salía y la lluvia caía con fuerza.

Con una mano toco la cicatriz en su frente y la sintió un poco caliente…mala señal.

Un fuerte rayo se escucho a lo lejos y oyó a su esposa removerse en la cama. Esperaba que no se fuera a despertar ahora, cuando solo llevaba 2 horas durmiendo…y al parecer Merlín oyó sus ruegos, pues Hermione volvió a acomodarse y dormir pacíficamente. Harry rió, esa era la vida que siempre había soñado…una esposa y un hijo a los cuales amar…y el lucharía contra todos con tal de mantenerla así.

.

.

Algunas horas después todos disfrutaban de un delicioso chocolate caliente en la sala común. Luna y Ginny hablaban sobre cosas de moda, Ron y Draco jugaban ajedrez mágico, mientras Hermione y Harry solo observaban el fuego, acurrucados uno contra el otro, sintiendo los suaves movimientos del bebe.

De pronto un gran estruendo los sobresalto a todos. Segundos después McGonagall entro corriendo, con varita en mano.

-Los mortifagos están aquí!!

Estas cuatro palabras bastaron para que todos se pusieran de pie.

-Luna, Ginny lleven a Hermione a la sala de los menesteres-ordeno Harry y después volteo a ver a sus dos amigos, quienes asintieron- Nosotros iremos con los de la orden.

Draco salió de la sala rápidamente, mientras Luna y Ginny abrazaban a Ron. Hermione atrajo a Harry y lo beso dulcemente.

-Ten cuidado, por favor-suplico ella, con la voz entre cortada.

-Lo tendré…y volveré-acaricio su vientre-volveré por ustedes. Los amo. Te amo.

-Y yo a ti-lo volvió a besar y dejo que se fuera…

Sintiendo como una parte de ella también se iba con el.

.

.

.

Harry, Ron y Draco llegaron hasta el resto de la orden, quienes ya peleaban con algunos mortifagos. Rápidamente se integraron a la lucha, tratando de derribar a algún mortifagos y no ser derribados en el intento.

La lluvia los empapaba a todos de pies a cabeza, pero ni eso aminoraba la velocidad de los hechizos que eran lanzados a diestra y siniestra.

Y nadie dudaba que allí los hechizos mas potentes eran los de un ojiverde, quien con cada movimiento de varita solo podía pensar en sus dos amores…con los que debía volver.

.

.

.

Hermione no podía alejar sus pensamientos del hombre que amaba, rezando por su bienestar…para que volviera con bien.

Aunque las dos chicas a su lado trataban de distraerla nada funcionaba, además ellas estaban igual de nerviosas que ella…los hombres que amaban estaba arriesgando su vida una vez más.

El corazón de Ginny latía rápidamente…y si algo pasaba? Y si Draco moría? No, eso no podía pasar…no debía pasar…ella tenia tanto que decirle.

-Ellos estarán bien-repetía por enésima vez Luna, mientras abrazaba a Hermione.

-Eso espero.

-Hay que tener fe, chicas.-susurro, mas para ella, pues también trataba de convencerse a si misma.

Hermione sentía la preocupación recorrer su cuerpo, el bebe se movía inquieto, como si supiera que algo malo estaba pasando, pateando constantemente. De pronto sintió como una fuerte punzada se instalaba en la parte baja de su vientre, pero pasaba rápidamente.

"Es por el estrés"-se dijo.

Pero minutos después, lo volvió a sentir.

"No son contracciones"-pensó-"Aun no pueden serlo"

Otra vez, mas fuerte y por mas tiempo.

Jadeo un poco, pero ninguna de las chicas lo noto.

Con el reloj de su muñeca comenzó a monitorear la distancia entre cada punzada.

.

.

.

.

Un rayo de luz roja llamo la atención de Harry, quien volteo y vio a Bellatrix tratando de escabullirse asía el castillo, con una caja negra entre sus manos.

Corriendo llego hasta ella y la detuvo del brazo.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes-amenazo.

Ella lo miro entre burlona y retadoramente, para después empujarlo y apuntarle con su varita.

-Tanto tiempo sin verte- sonrío, de una forma que a Harry le erizo el cuerpo- Espero que sea la ultima vez.

-Lo será, te lo prometo.

En ese instante la lucha entre los dos comenzó. Harry noto como Bellatrix protegía la misteriosa caja negra aun con su cuerpo y pensó en una forma de arrebatársela, pero justo cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo un hechizo le impacto un costado. No lo hirió demasiado, pero si le hizo tambalearse.

.

.

.

.

-AAAH!!!

Luna y Ginny voltearon a ver a la castaña, sorprendidas por el grito…y lo que vieron las asusto.

Hermione se sujetaba la base del vientre con fuerza, y de sus piernas corría un líquido transparente.

-Es hora- jadeo Hermione, mientras soltaba otro grito.

Ninguna de las dos sabia que hacer.

Según sus cuentas aun faltaban cuatro semanas…pero entonces todo comenzó a encajar; por eso los mortifagos habían atacado en ese momento, ellos sabían que el bebe nacería ese día.

-Piensas quedarse allí paradas o van a ayudarme a tener este bebe!!!!-Se inclino sobre el sofá- AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!

Las dos chicas parecieron salir de su letargo al mismo tiempo. Luna corrió hasta ella, pero Ginny salió corriendo, llevándose su varita en el proceso.

Harry seguía luchando contra Bellatrix hasta que un mortifago se interpuso, permitiéndole a la mortifago escapar asía el castillo.

De pronto alguien llego hasta Harry y lo relevo en la lucha contra el mortifago.

-Ginny?!! Que haces aquí?!!

-Debes irte!!-contesto la pelirroja- Hermione va a tener al bebe ahora!!

-Ahora?!!

-Si, ahora!!! Corre!!!!

Harry no tuvo que oírlo dos veces y salió corriendo rumbo al castillo.

El momento final se acercaba.


	14. Capitulo 13: La batalla final y el parto

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes que salen en este escrito, son propiedad de la Sra. Rowling. (ni por asomo me estoy comparando con ella, que quede claro)**

**Estamos a un capitulo del final!!!!**

* * *

Capitulo 13:

Harry sentía como si los pasillos del viejo castillo fueran mucho más largos de lo normal, como si no tuvieran final.

Su respiración era irregular a causa de la carrera y su corazón latía desbocado por la preocupación…Y si no llegaba a tiempo? No, no quería pensar ni siquiera en eso. El tenia que llegar. Hermione y su bebe lo necesitaban.

Apresuro el paso.

Hermione apretaba fuertemente la mano de Luna, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. Tenia miedo, se sentía sola y asustada…Necesitaba a Harry.

Sintió otra fuerte contracción y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito.

-Tranquila cariño-le susurro dulcemente la señora Weasley, quitándole un poco de sudor de la frente-Pronto pasara.

En ese momento un fuerte estallido se escucho y después una risa…esa risa, Hermione podría reconocer esa risa en cualquier lugar…la loca risa de Bellatrix.

McGonagall volteo a ver a Molly y salio rápidamente de la sala de los menesteres.

-Tranquila…-repetía la voz de la mujer a la que consideraba como su madre.

-Me duele-jadeo la chica.

-Solo piensa que dentro de poco tendrás a tu bebe entre tus brazos.

Harry se topo de frente con Bellatrix, ella tratando de ocultar la caja de el. Se veía aun más loca que la última vez que la vio. Su cabello estaba muy corto, como si lo hubieran hecho con una navaja, y su ropa estaba roída y sucia, su rostro era casi el de un muerto…estaba terriblemente delgada y los huesos se le marcaban contra la piel.

-Aléjate de aquí-gruño Harry, apuntándola con la varita.

-O si no que?-pregunto con los ojos desorbitados.-El chiquillo me matara para salvar a esa maldita sangre sucia que tienes por esposa?

-No le vuelvas a decir así!!

-Como? Sangre sucia? Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia!!!!!

-Expeliarmus!!!-la bruja salio disparada algunos metros y el chico vio como, aun al caer, protegía la caja.

"Por que?"-se pregunto.

Bellatrix se levanto y regreso el hechizo, pero Harry lo esquivo fácilmente…la mortifaga no tenia ni fuerza para luchar.

-Espero que no estés pensando en que volverás a ver a esa maldita o si quiera en que conocerás a ese bastardo!! Pero descuida yo lo cuidare y cuando crezca dominara a todos y será el mago mas poderoso del mundo…el nuevo Lord Voldemort!!!!

-Eso nunca!!-Harry la volvió a atacar y paso exactamente lo mismo que antes-Jamás dejare que te acerques a mi familia!!

McGonagall llego hasta el y ataco a la mortifaga para aturdirla.

-Potter, ve!! Hermione te necesita!!

Sin dudarlo salio corriendo.

Al entrar a la sala de los menesteres lo primero que oyó fue el grito de dolor de Hermione.

Rápidamente se acerco a ella y tomo su mano.

-Ya estoy aquí-le susurro.

-Estas bien?-pregunto y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír…era ella la que estaba sufriendo los dolores de parto y le preguntaba a el si estaba bien.

-Estoy bien ahora que estoy contigo-la beso, pero el carraspeo de Molly los hizo separarse.

-Lo siento chicos, pero a llegado el momento de pujar-sonrió y ayudo a Hermione a incorporarse un poco.

Harry dejo que ella se recargara contra su pecho, con una mano le apartaba el cabello de la cara y con la otra acariciaba su vientre.

Afuera los hechizos seguían pero el solo se preocupaba por lo que pasaba entre ellos tres…próximamente cuatro.

Hermione comenzó a pujar…

McGonagall esquivo un hechizo mas lanzado por la mortifaga. Las dos ya estaban en muy malas condiciones y por si fuera poco el ruido de la batalla de afuera era cada vez mas fuerte y no paresia que los de la orden llevaran ventaja.

Ginny desarmo a uno de los mortifagos y rompió la varita, pero un cuerpo la hizo arrojarse al suelo.

-Pero que te pasa?!!

-Quédate quieta!!-ordeno la voz justo cuando un hechizo pasaba sobre sus cabezas, directo a matarlos.-No descuides tu espalda ni por un segundo!!

-Gracias-jadeo la chica, pues sabia que ese hechizo iba dirigido a ella. El chico se paro y se dispuso a seguir luchando, pero Ginny lo tomo del brazo y el la volteo a ver-Draco…

En menos de un segundo pego sus labios y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Te amo-susurro-Te amo, te amo, te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Ginny-le acaricio el rostro y deposito un suave beso sobre su frente-No te confíes…cuídate.

Y con el corazón en la mano por la angustia, vio como el hombre que amaba se alejaba asía la lucha…esperando que estuviera bien.

-No puedo-susurro Hermione, dejándose caer sobre el colchón de la camilla.-No puedo más…

-Vamos, Hermione, ya falta poco-la animaba Molly, mientras Harry secaba el sudor de su frente.

-Ya no puedo…no tengo fuerzas-las lagrimas comenzaron a desbordar los ojos de la castaña…lagrimas de impotencia.

-Mi amor, no digas eso-pidió Harry-No te puedes dar por vencida en estos momentos…nuestro bebe y yo te necesitamos, necesitamos que seas fuerte…Por favor, amor, un poco mas.

-Harry…

-Te necesito, es que no lo entiende?-rio-Tu eres lo mas importante que me ha pasado en la vida…ya no concibo la vida sin ti o sin nuestro bebe…Te necesito aquí, conmigo…necesito que me enseñes como ser un buen padre, como tener una familia…Te amo…Por eso te pido, que a pesar de todo, pujes…vamos, por mi, por ti y por nuestro hijo, puja…

Hermione contemplo algunos segundos a su esposo.

-Abrásame-le pidió-te necesito ahora.

Harry la levando un poco y se sentó sobre el colchón, de forma que ella pudiera recargar su espalda sobre su pecho, y tomo sus manso fuertemente.

-Falta poco- la beso en la cabeza-Solo piensa en nuestra familia.

La castaña tomo una gran cantidad de aire y, cerrando los ojos, comenzó a pujar.

* * *

**No maten a la autora por dejarlo hasta ahí!!! XD**

**Se que muchas querrán lanzarme mil maldiciones justo ahora, pero es que si seguía escribiendo nos íbamos hasta el final de la historia.**

**Decidí actualizar mas rápido que otras veces por que hace exactamente 1 día nació mi pequeña sobrinita (De la que tengo el orgullo de decir que seré madrina) Gloria Montserrat Brindis…esta hermosa!!!!**

**Bueno, la próxima vez que nos veamos será para darle fin a esta historia…así que entre mas reviews más rápido actualizo jeje **


	15. Capitulo 14: El final

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes que salen en este escrito, son propiedad de la Sra. Rowling. (ni por asomo me estoy comparando con ella, que quede claro)**

* * *

Fin:

Bellatrix había logrado dejar inconsciente a McGonagall y entro a la sala de los menesteres.

Harry la volteo a ver al instante y le apunto con la varita.

-No te atrevas a acercarte!-se levanto, dejando a su esposa en el colchón, quien miraba todo asustada.

-Es el final…Acéptalo, Potter.-Dio un paso hacia adentro pero Harry también avanzo y la hizo retroceder.-No entiendo por que tratas de evitar el futuro…tu hijo será el dominante!

-Nunca…escúchame bien, nunca dejare que te acerques a ellos!

Hermione trataba de ver todo lo que pasaba pero las contracciones cada vez eran más fuertes, sentía que se partía por la mitad.

-Vamos, cariño…un poco mas-le susurraba Molly, tratando de calmarla, aun cuando ella misma se estaba muriendo de miedo ante lo que pasaba con Harry y la mortifaga.

"Tengo que hacerlo…Por Harry y por mi hijo…tengo que hacerlo!"

Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y pujo.

.

.

-Potter, Potter, Potter…despídete de tu maldita esposa…y de tu hijo.

Bellatrix abrió el cofre que aun llevaba en sus manos y un haz de luz negra salió de el, dirigiéndose directamente a Hermione.

-No…No!-Harry corrió hasta ella y le tomo la mano, mientras la riza de la loca mortifaga resonaba en toda la sala.

-Te amo…-susurro Hermione mientras sus ojos se cerraban…al mismo tiempo que un llanto se escuchaba en la habitación.

Molly sostuvo el pequeño cuerpecito, mientras el haz de luz negra se precipitaba asía el…pero una luz dorada cubrió al pequeño que lloraba. Las dos luces se encontraron y un fuerte destello se vio.

-NO!!!!

Lo siguiente que Harry vio fue como la luz negra cambiaba de dirección y se impactaba en el cuerpo de Bellatrix, quien caía inconsciente y sin vida al suelo.

-Hermione-la llamo el chico, pero ella no contestaba…estaba inerte entre sus brazos, extremadamente pálida y parresia no respirar-Mi amor, por favor…Hermione.

-Harry-lo llamo la señora Weasley, pero el la ignoro…a ella y a lo que sostenía en brazos.

-No me hagas esto, mi amor-pidió el ojiverde-Por favor, no nos dejes!

-Hijo…-Molly se acerco al chico, quien ya sollozaba aferrado al cuerpo de su esposa- Harry.

Harry la volteo a ver y ella deposito el cálido cuerpecito entre sus manos. En cuanto el estuvo entre sus brazos empezó a abrir sus delicados ojitos…un verde intenso, como su padre.

-Es una niña-susurro Molly.-Y es hermosa.

Harry ignoro sus palabras y con mucho cuidado deposito a la bebe sobre el pecho de su madre inerte.

-Hermione, ella esta aquí-le susurro el joven al oído-Lo lograste, nuestra hija esta aquí…tienes que conocerla amor-suplico, mientras gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

La pequeña lloro mas, removiéndose en el pecho materno, suplicando por que alguien la mimara.

-Harry, lo siento tanto-susurro la mujer- Ya no hay nada que hacer. Se ha ido.

_Se ha ido…_

* * *

**Y asi termina esta historia…**

**Pero aun no me maten!!! Falta el epilogo, chicas!**

**Ya ven, fue una niña…pero Hermione murió.**

**El epilogo lo subiré entre el miércoles o viernes.**

**Pero entre ****entre mas reviews más rápido actualizo jeje **


	16. Epilogo: La vida despues de la tormenta

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes que salen en este escrito, son propiedad de la Sra. Rowling. (ni por asomo me estoy comparando con ella, que quede claro)**

* * *

**Epilogo:**

-Harry, lo siento tanto-susurro la mujer- Ya no hay nada que hacer. Se ha ido.

_Se ha ido…_

.

.

.

5 años más tarde.

-Papi! Papi!!-llamaba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes, sentada sobre uno de los columpios tratando de mecerse…sin éxito alguno, pues sus cortas piernecitas no llegaban al suelo.

-Que pasa, Liah?-pregunto su padre, acercándose a ella.

-No _lego-_se quejo, haciendo un pucherito y cruzándose de brazos.

Harry rio suavemente al verla así…era igual a ella. Se acerco a ella y la comenzó a mecerse lentamente.

-Sujétate, nena-la pequeña obedeció y comenzó a reír. De pronto se solto y salto del juego. Harry la vio caer perfectamente, y parase sin ningún problema.

-Eres muy traviesa, sabias?-se inclino hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te _quelo,_ papi-susurro la pequeña castaña, refugiándose en los brazos de su amoroso padre para después salir corriendo de regreso a la casa.

Harry rio, negando con la cabeza, mientras la seguía.

-Mami!!-grito Liah.

-Hola, hija…te divertiste con papa?

-Sip…Pero te _etañe- _Hermione rio y la cargo, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

Mientras madre e hija se mantenían abrazadas, Harry observaba todo esto desde la entrada, y sin poder evitarlo recordó el día en que su pequeña nació…el día en que casi pierde al amor de su vida.

***Flash Back***

No me hagas esto, mi amor-pidió el ojiverde-Por favor, no nos dejes!

-Hijo…-Molly se acerco al chico, quien ya sollozaba aferrado al cuerpo de su esposa- Harry.

Harry la volteo a ver y ella deposito el cálido cuerpecito entre sus manos. En cuanto el estuvo entre sus brazos empezó a abrir sus delicados ojitos…un verde intenso, como su padre.

-Es una niña-susurro Molly.-Y es hermosa.

Harry ignoro sus palabras y con mucho cuidado deposito a la bebe sobre el pecho de su madre inerte.

-Hermione, ella esta aquí-le susurro el joven al oído-Lo lograste, nuestra hija esta aquí…tienes que conocerla amor-suplico, mientras gruesas lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

La pequeña lloro mas, removiéndose en el pecho materno, suplicando por que alguien la mimara.

-Harry, lo siento tanto-susurro la mujer- Ya no hay nada que hacer. Se ha ido.

El llanto de la pequeña se intensifico como si entendiera lo dicho por la mujer…

De pronto una suave luz celeste salió de la bebe y entro en la madre…

Hermione jadeo y abrió los ojos, sin saber muy bien que había pasado. Harry la abrazo mas fuerte, retirando a la bebe de su pecho.

La joven castaña llevo una mano a su ahora casi desinflamado vientre.

-El bebe, Harry-jadeo-Nuestro bebe…

-Aquí esta, amor-Le mostro a la pequeña-Es hermosa…es nuestra y ya no hay nada por que temer.

La luz del sol comenzó a brillar en el exterior. Una nueva vida comenzaba ahora…sin miedos, sin peligros…solo vivir, esa era su misión ahora.

***Fin Flash Back***

Sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar este recuerdo Harry se acerco a sus dos amores y las abrazo. Hermione le dio un suave beso en los labios, mientras su hija hacia un gesto de asco.

-Donde estuviste?-pregunto Harry, mientras veían a su hija bajar de los brazos de Hermione y correr al jardín nuevamente.

-Fui a ver a Ginny…A San Mungo.

-A San Mungo? Para que? Te sientes mal?

-No es eso…pero necesitaba confirmar algo.-Se volteo y sonrió un poco-Que piensas acerca de ser papa otra vez?

Una inmensa sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Harry y la abrazo, girándola en el aire.

-Oh por Dios!-exclamo-Estas embarazada!!

Hermione rio y dejo que Harry la besara.

-Parece que te gusto la noticia-se burlo.

-Te amo tanto.

Si…ahora su única misión era vivir felices y hasta el momento lo estaban logrando…con su pequeña hija Lia y con su próximo bebe.

Harry y Hermione ahora eran felices…y lo serian por el resto de sus vidas.

_Por que ellos fueron "obligados" a casarse y a tener un bebe…pero ahora solo estaban "Obligados" a ser felices, amándose el uno al otro y cuidando de sus hijos._

* * *

**Después de 14 capítulos, 101 comentarios y muchas lágrimas…esta historia a llegado a su fin.**

**Mil gracias a todas aquellas que leyeron cada uno de los capítulos, que me agregaron a favoritos y que me dejaron comentarios apoyándome en cada paso que di. Por que sin ustedes estoy segura de que esta historia se hubiera quedado sin terminar.**

**Las quiero y espero que nos leamos pronto.**

**Ahora les pido un último comentario para despedirnos…por ahora.**

**Las veré pronto.**

**PD: Además de este epilogo escribí uno alternativo que quisiera publicar, pero solo si ustedes quieren, así que déjenme un comentario diciéndome si lo publico o no jeje**


	17. Epilogo Alternativo: La vida

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes que salen en este escrito, son propiedad de la Sra. Rowling. (ni por asomo me estoy comparando con ella, que quede claro)**

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Epilogo alternativo:

-Harry, lo siento tanto-susurro la mujer- Ya no hay nada que hacer. Se ha ido.

_Se ha ido…_

.

.

.

4 años más tarde.

-Papi! Papi!-llamaba una pequeña niña de cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes, sentada sobre uno de los columpios tratando de mecerse…sin éxito alguno, pues sus cortas piernecitas no llegaban al suelo.

-Que pasa, Liah?-pregunto su padre, acercándose a ella.

-No _lego-_se quejo, haciendo un pucherito y cruzándose de brazos.

Harry rio suavemente al verla así…era igual a ella. Se acerco a ella y la comenzó a mecerse lentamente.

-Sujétate, nena-la pequeña obedeció y comenzó a reír. De pronto se solto y salto del juego. Harry la vio caer perfectamente, y parase sin ningún problema.

-Eres muy traviesa, sabias?-se inclino hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te _quelo,_ papi-susurro la pequeña castaña, refugiándose en los brazos de su amoroso padre para después salir corriendo de regreso a la casa.

Harry rio, negando con la cabeza, mientras la seguía.

-Papi, _idemos a ved_ a mami?-le pregunto con inocencia la niña, mientras tomaba a su muñeca del sofá.

-Asi es, mi amor. Y será mejor que nos vayamos ya por que puede llover-le indico, mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a ponerse su abrigo.

Ambos salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Harry. De inmediato la tonada de una canción infantil inundo el ambiente y la pequeña rio.

Con la capacidad que sus cuatro años le permitían se puso a cantar lo que duro el viaje, mientras su padre sonreía.

A Harry le encantaba su hija…era pequeña, pero muy lista. Era su mini-Hermione, como le decían algunos. Tenía unos hermosos ojos idénticos a los de su padre y que en vida hubiera poseído su abuela paterna.

Liah era una niña feliz, lo veía en su mirada. El y sus amigos se habían encargado de eso.

Harry era el jefe de Aurores del ministerio, el mas joven que hubiera habido según palabras del propio Ministro, y aunque era muy dedicado en su trabajo, todos sabían que en punto de las dos de la tarde el salía de su oficina para ya no volver y que nadie podía contactarlo en su casa, a menos que fuera de vida o muerte… "Única y exclusivamente si la vida de alguien requiere de mi presencia" les había advertido el.

Estaciono el auto y desato el cinturón de seguridad de su pequeña hija, quien al instante abrió la puerta y salió disparada hacia la entrada. Harry rio y la siguió.

-Buenos días, señor Potter-le sonrió la encargada del lugar-Su hija ya esta adentro.

-Gracias, Samantha-le dijo y siguió hasta entrar a un gran jardín, donde su hija lo esperaba.

-Hola, mami. –La oyó decir- Papi me _tajo_ antes de _comed-_rio, como si contara un secreto.

-No me pongas en mal frente a tu madre-le dijo, riendo-Hola, cariño. Te echamos de menos-susurro mientras depositaba una rosa blanca frente a la lapida de mármol.-Bebe, por que no vas a jugar con Samantha un rato, necesito conversar con mama.

-Ok, papi.

La vio alejarse dando pequeños saltitos hasta llegar a la mujer quien sonrió en su dirección. Harry volvió su atención a la lapida y se sentó frente a ella. Trazo con sus dedos la fría inscripción, murmurándola en voz baja.

-"Hermione Potter. Amada hija, amiga, esposa…y madre por muy poco tiempo. Un ángel en nuestras vidas"- sonrió al ver mas abajo la inscripción que el mismo había hecho con su varita el día del funeral…recordaba ese día a la perfección.

El cielo había estado muy nublado y amenazaba con llover.

Durante toda la ceremonia había mantenido en brazos a la pequeña Liah Potter, de tan solo tres días de nacida. La familia Weasley, Draco Malfoy y Remus estaban a su lado, asi como también algunos compañeros de Hogwarts, quienes no podían creer la muerte de la joven castaña, y menos aun el que ella y Harry se hubieran casado y tenido una hija.

El mundo mágico no había tardado mucho en enterarse por medio de El Profeta de lo acontecido en el colegio de magia días antes. Muchas personas se habían acercado a darles sus condolencias y a ofrecer su apoyo, algunos de buen corazón, otros solo intentando obtener información de todo lo ocurrido.

Cuando el sacerdote termino de decir sus oraciones por el alma de la joven que ese día enterraban Harry deposito a su hija en brazos de Molly e hizo que de la punta se su varita emanara una luz dorada, que al posarse sobre la pulida lapida iba dejando una inscripción a su paso.

"Un millón de palabras no podrán traerte de nuevo a mi lado; lo se, por que las he dicho. Tampoco podrán hacerlo un millón de lagrimas; lo se, por que las he llorado."

La mayoría de los presentes lanzo un sollozo ante las palabras grabadas, pero el solo se limito a volver a tomar en brazos a su bebe y ver como el cuerpo de la única mujer que amaría era sepultado.

-Cuanta falta nos haces, cariño-susurro Harry, saliendo de sus recuerdos.-Liah cada vez esta mas grande y te necesita mas. Yo trato de que sea feliz, pero se que le haces falta…a todos nos faltas.-se paso una mano por el cabello- Draco y Ginny siguen preparando todo para su boda, el próximo mes…eso, si el avanzado embarazo de Luna se los permite. El medimago cree que los gemelos no tardan mucho en nacer, Ron esta vuelto loco.

Oyó la risa de su hija y volteo para verla corriendo, mientras jugaba con Samantha.

-Sabes? Hace poco Liah me pregunto como nos habíamos conocido…Se estuvo riendo toda la tarde cuando le confesé que fue gracias a un sapo. Ella piensa que fue la cosa "menos cursi" de la historia, puedes creerlo? No cabe duda de que nuestra hija se parece cada vez más a ti.-solto una carcajada y luego suspiro-Sigue siendo difícil hacer esto sin ti, pero trato…y se que solo sigo vivo por nuestra bebe, por que si no estuviera ella aquí hace mucho que te hubiera ido a alcanzar; pero se que ella me necesita y que tu no me perdonarías que la dejara sola…y yo tampoco quiero hacerlo, por que ella es la razón de mi vivir.- se volvió a pasar la mano por el cabello-Hace poco fui a Hogwarts para ver a Remus después de una noche de Luna llena, no lo vi tan mal como otras veces. Pero mientras estaba allí no pude evitar recordar el tiempo que estuvimos juntos. McGonagall mando a cerrar la torre que habíamos ocupado nosotros durante nuestro matrimonio, ahora es zona prohibida para los estudiantes… Hermione, por que te tuviste que ir?-sin poder evitarlo una lagrima escapo de sus orbes verdes.

-Papi, _pol _que _llodas_?-escucho la voz de su pequeña y le sonrió al verla a su lado-No me _guta_ vete _tiste._

-No estoy triste, mi amor-le aseguro, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios- Es solo que me entro una basurita en el ojo.

-Ay, papi, _dindete_-le pidió ella, cruzándose de brazos.-sabes que _edes_ un mal _mentidoso._

-Asi? Pues tu eres una señorita muy traviesa-le dijo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras la pequeña se retorcía debajo de sus manos. Un trueno se escucho y el dejo su juego- Amor, despídete de mamá. Hay que ir a casa.

-Ok-se acerco a la lapida y deposito un pequeño beso-Adiós mami, te _quiedo._

-Adiós, Hermione…hasta la próxima semana mi amor.

De la mano, padre e hija se alejaron hasta subir a su auto y manejar a casa…mientras, en el cielo, una bella castaña observaba a sus dos amores y sonreí.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**OK, este es el final alternativo que había prometido.**

**Se que me tarde, pero es que tuve ciertos problemas familiares.**

**Que les pareció? Cual les gusto mas? A mi, en lo personal, me gusto mas este; creo que es mas tierno.**

**Por favor, me regalan un último ****Review? *carita de perrito, tipo gato con botas***

**Adiós y gracias.**


End file.
